


Zhang Yixing's 11 lessons

by xSilver



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Fluff, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Smut, Zhang yixing's misfortunes, a bit of both, bottom!yixing, one chapter each, slight chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilver/pseuds/xSilver
Summary: The stories of Yixing's ten crushes through the years, and how they made him stronger for his last one.There will be one chapter for each member, the last chapter being the endgame pairing. Each chapter will be at least a thousand words, with some chapters being with smut and some not.





	1. Lesson 1 - Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape or form, claiming that these are their actual personalities or values. This is made for entertainment purposes out of my own boredom and imagination. I do not own any of the celebrities mentioned. If I have unintentionally breached any copyright claims, I sincerely apologise in advance.

**Crossposted on[Asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1346660)**

 

_- Know your worth_

 

Yixing has never had luck when it comes to love, not when he was young and dumb and not when he got older and wiser. It's not like he hasn't tried, he really has. Ten times to be exact, it all started in high school when he was 17...  

 

* 

 

Yixing was a shy young man as his mum liked to call him, but it all turned a bit around during high school. He was 17, and he had never had a boyfriend. Not too shocking with the thought of how few men were actually attracted to men, and how few of those men were attracted to – what can he say – normal looking guys like himself. Yixing would definitely not call himself ugly, but he didn't feel like he reached up towards the popular jocks. Because, just like the movies wants you to believe, the school's jocks look really good. Being all proud with their toned bodies and well thought out style. The confidence they got from playing on their own field was that of something Yixing could only dream of. 

 

It was another one of these normal looking guys that attracted Yixing first. He found him cute, and he liked that he was a bit taller, he felt like he could protect. Later on, he found out that the guy's name was Kyungsoo, who liked to be called by the letters of his last name D.O., claiming his first name was too long to say. Yixing wouldn't complain, he had a bit of a habit of shortening names. For example, with his old friend Louis. For some reason, five letters were way to exhausting for Yixing so he shortened it to three, Lou. Yixing does have to admit that he really liked Kyungsoo's name though. The way it rolled of his tongue and the way Kyungsoo's face would light up when he said it made him love it.

 

Yixing and Kyungsoo first started talking during their home economics class. He remembers all of his classmates moaning about how stupid it was to learn cooking in school, but both himself and Kyungsoo quite liked it. They enjoyed cooking and often found themselves beside each other in the class being the only two to genuinely like it. Everything from small vanilla tarts with a cream topping to big dinners for the whole family would be put into their cooking repertoire. Giving each other a high five every time they opened the oven or lifted the lid so all the beautiful smells could float around the room. 

 

Slowly they started to hang out after school and during one of their ice cream dates as Yixing likes to call it in his head he managed to blurt out his liking towards Kyungsoo. Quickly realising what he had said, he started waving around his ice cream, making a big mess, but his wide eyes were too busy looking at Kyungsoo as he scrambled for a response "no no, not like that! Not like.. Like like, are you crazy? That would be hilarious..." Yixing laughs slowly after he finishes his rambling and scratches the back of his neck with his hand. "What if I told you I like like you?" Smiled Kyungsoo. For the second time that day Yixing's eyes widened like saucers.

 

"Come again?" He said dumbfounded back. Kyungsoo gave a little laugh and walked closer to Yixing, giving him an encouraging smile before kissing his cheek.  

 

Yixing's open mouth slowly turned into a smile before he kissed him back, right on the mouth. Not realising what he did until after he did it, he quickly put his hand to his lips before muttering a "that was my first kiss, oh my god." "It's okay, it was mine too," came from Kyungsoo. 

 

* 

 

They had been together for a couple of months when they were both invited to their first "grown up" party including alcohol. They were 17 and 16, it's not like they hadn't tasted it before, but this would be a different kind of tasting. No parents would be home. And, the party held by one of the top athletes at school is not the type of party his parents had in mind when agreeing to one. 

 

When they arrived to the party they quickly split up for a bit to talk to their individual friends before they met each other again. They sat down at one of the couches. Loud music was playing in the house and they could see people dancing. Yixing had always liked to dance, but he didn't want to show off. He didn't want to just walk up and start dancing, not that this type of dance is what he has in mind when he says he likes to dance. 

 

Couple of drinks later and Kyungsoo is still sitting calmly at the couch while Yixing is getting more and more restless. He tells Kyungsoo he just needs to go to the toilet and that he'll be right back. He stumbles up from the couch and he's actually feeling great inside. Yixing is finally one of the cool kids getting drunk at a party, and he really feels the need to show of some affection. When he's about to walk to the toilet he can see another guy standing in front of him. A tall guy that is, his mouth sharp and he feels  like the other is staring him down.

 

"Hey! Can you move?" He shouts. "I need to get through!" The guy gives him a smirk and moves out of the way, only to whisper in his ear while he walks past "if you can promise me a favour for later." Yixing has already halfway closed the door before the sentence is over. Not even hearing it fully as he obliviously uses the restroom. 

 

Yixing is back at the couch talking to Kyungsoo when the same stranger drags him out of his seat and to the dance floor. He's not quite sure what he's supposed to do, but his drunken mind and need to fit in as a popular kid makes him ignore the warning signs going off in his head. He's pulled towards a more muscular chest than his own and his breath hitches right before he's kissed by the stranger. He's too drunk to care, and to be honest he fucking enjoys it, deciding to kiss back. After his hottest make out session yet, the stranger pulls away giving him a wink "I'm Tao by the way," and Yixing is left breathless and speechless. The stranger – or Tao walks away with a satisfied smirk. Leaving Yixing alone on the dance floor. 

 

He's standing in the middle of the living room looking dumb as ever, and he suddenly realises where he is, or more precisely, who he's here with. Yixing whips his head around quickly when he's reminded of Kyungsoo but he's nowhere to be found.  

 

The next day Yixing gets a message from Kyungsoo saying _we need to talk,_ and Yixing gulps. He knew it would come, how could it not? He would appreciate though if he would wait at least another day so Yixing could sleep of his first hangover, but he – months later – realises that certain matters cannot be waited with. 

 

They meet up at their favourite cafe. Both of them order their usual, a simple coffee for Kyungsoo and an iced tea for Yixing. He likes to say he's not grown up enough to like coffee, living on the feeling of being young and free. "How's your head?" Is what's starting of their conversation. 

 

"It's-it's good, not great to be honest" 

"I see, so about yesterday. I'm not gonna beat around the bush, so I'll just say it. I know you were drunk and excited, but that is not okay" 

Yixing looks down at his fingers and nods slowly, feeling the shame coming over him. "I know, I'm sorry." He says. 

"I'm sorry too, but I damn well know my own worth and I definitely deserve someone who doesn't put out as soon as a couple of drinks are in his system." 

Looking up, a bit shocked by his wording he says "really? Someone who puts out? That was a low blow..." 

"I know, but you deserved it. Now I'm kindly asking you to find another cooking partner in class. Goodbye Yixing" Kyungsoo said as he stood up to walk out of the cafe. Being the last time Yixing talked to Kyungsoo outside of school. Something he couldn't really help when they had several classes together, and their teachers believed they were great friends. 

 

When he thinks about it, he shouldn't be shocked. Most teenage relationships don't last as long as theirs did. Most of them end in a couple of weeks, while theirs lasted almost three months. Either way, that does not stop the lump from forming in his throat, nor the quiet tears he lets out later that night. Kyungsoo didn't accept being treated for less than what he's worth, and Yixing knows he needs to remember that for himself in the future. Even though he forgot it quicker than anticipated. 

 

**_Kyungsoo – Know your worth_ **

****


	2. Lesson 2 - Tao [M]

_- Learn to protect yourself_

 

For some reason, after his heartbreak from Kyungsoo he sought out after the stranger from the club. He felt needy for closeness after loosing it with Kyungsoo, and that's exactly what he believed he could get from Tao. After their little make out session at the party he couldn't stop thinking of what would happen if they took it a bit longer. If he hadn't been with Kyungsoo. If they were alone instead. In addition, he's been more and more on different porn sites, trying to figure out what he likes, wants, again – needs. He didn't think too much of it, because what guys his age doesn't look at porno every now and then? It's not like he believed this is how it works in real life, he just wanted to not be a hundred percent clueless when it hopefully happened. Yixing found himself biting his lip while looking at what the bottoms experienced during the videos and knew that he wanted to try. He was 17 for crying out loud, he didn't want to be a virgin forever, and all the movies and magazines makes it seem like 17 is way too old to still be a virgin. Like he should've lost it a long time ago. He knew it was wrong to believe, but with the guys in school having started to boast about their so-called conquests he felt left out. Of course, he wanted to fit in, like every other teenager out there. Trying to find out where he fit in. 

 

* 

 

Some months later Yixing finds Tao in the school gym. It's after school hours and he can see him through the door window. He's with a couple of other kids practising their martial arts. That explains his more muscular chest. Yixing gives a soft smile and wonders, he failed to protect Kyungsoo from harm, maybe because he was the one who wanted to be protected. He patiently waits for the training to finish and almost an hour later, the taller finally walks out with a bottle to his lips. He narrows his eyes when he meets Yixing "what are you doing here?" 

 

Yixing hops down from the table he was sitting on and stretches his arm out "I'm Zhang Yixing!" He says enthusiastically with a wide smile on his face. Tao ignores the outstretched arm and replies: "Uhm, okay Zhang, that's good to know. Again, what are you doing here? What do you want?" Yixing's smile falters a bit and he looks at the taller guy, "I wanted to talk to you?" He says like a question, becoming unsure of why he's even here. A switch seems to be turned on in Tao's head and he smirks "Is that so? You want me?" Yixing stutters and scrambles for a response but it's getting harder and harder as Tao walks closer, making Yixing take small steps backwards until he crashes back into the table. He feels like his face is heating up. When did the air at school become so hot? 

 

Tao lifts him up on the table and Yixing squeaks. "Well, I'll repeat myself, good to know" he says with a smug face. Tao ends up grabbing Yixing's face to kiss him and it quickly turns hot. They scramble towards the school showers and Yixing is quickly out of his clothes standing naked in front of Tao. "I- uhm, haven't done this before." And Tao can tell so he smiles. Although his eyes are still dark from lust "I'll take care of you." Yixing is pushed towards the wall with his chest first, back and ass facing Tao. Tao is holding his palm flat against Yixing's back, pushing, making Yixing's back curve deliciously. He's fidgeting with his hands against the tiles and is surprised when he feels a wet and cold finger probing his hole. "Relax your muscles Xing" and Yixing silently melts at the nickname, quickly giving in. 

 

It's his first time and nothing like he imagines. It wasn't well thought out and perfect like in the movies or books. Tao didn't have an abnormally big penis like in the porn videos, but it wasn't bad either. Uncomfortable yes, but it quickly went away as Tao started to gain up a pace with his cock far up Yixing's ass, and that holy moment when Tao touched that little bundle of nerves inside of him making him cum against the school tiles. Way too quick, but that's teenagers to you. Tao with obviously more experience held out for a little bit longer, holding Yixing up while he continued to thrust hard into Yixing's exhausted and spent body... and that everyone, is how Yixing lost his virginity in the smelly school wardrobe.  

 

* 

 

Surprisingly enough they started seeing each other after that encounter. After a couple of days Yixing's sweaty palms moved his computer mouse over to Tao's name on Facebook contemplating whether he should or not. He quickly shuts his computer off right after clicking "Add friend."  _Omg, what is wrong with me? It's just a friend request_ , he says to himself and quickly opens up his laptop again. "Friend request accepted" and Yixing squeals in joy. 

 

They start talking more and more online and Yixing comes to know that Tao has a hectic schedule, but they still seem to find time for their hot dates filled with moans, whimpers and grunts. Yixing scolds himself later on for not realising it earlier, that he was just another one for Tao to fuck. On another Wednesday, their usual day. He found himself standing in Tao's living room hearing a girl scream out Tao's name like it was the last thing she wished to do. Yixing was hurt, frozen to the spot. The bouquet of flowers in his hand felt heavy against his palm, and he quickly smashed it as hard as he could against the wall.  

 

He knows that whatever it is they had was very physical, but he still hoped that it meant something for the other. Especially in the moments Tao would cuddle up to him after sex, the way he would deny calling Yixing anything other than the nickname Xing, or the way his face would light up with joy when Yixing brought a home cooked meal for him. It's not like Yixing thought losing his virginity was a big deal, but with Tao it felt like like it was. As simple as it was, it felt big for Yixing...

 

He should've seen the signs earlier. Like how Tao told Yixing he could only hang out with him on Wednesdays. Yixing wasn't allowed to hang around with Tao at school, but he assumed it was because of their very different circle of friends... not that he couldn't be seen with different people every day. And, when he thinks about it, maybe the reason he never said Yixing's actual name is because he didn't want to, what if he didn't even care enough to remember it? Yixing will never know, and he doesn't even care to. 

 

Yixing mustered up his courage after walking back and forth in Tao's living room, wondering why he was even invited over today if he was just going to be greeted with noises he'd rather not hear, and he stomps over to Tao's bedroom. He pushes the door open, not giving a damn about how loud the door hits the wall and looks at Tao with teary eyes. "We're done." 

 

The fact that Tao didn't even stop fucking the girl tells Yixing more than enough as he hurries home. All he heard on his way out was a muttered "damn is it Wednesday?" 

 

Kyungsoo taught him to know what he's worth. He didn't deserve to be cheated on by Yixing, and neither did Yixing by Tao. To be honest, he can't even say he was cheated on. What even was the thing he had with Tao? Yixing should've known, why would he go after the guy that ruined his first ever relationship? And for what? Really, what he had with Tao can't even be described as a relationship. It was pure one sided from Yixing's standpoint. He thought being with Tao could make him more content, having one of the best students doing martial arts backing him up, but he knows one thing now. He needs to learn how to protect himself. 

 

**_Tao – Learn to protect yourself_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just wrote Luhan’s chapter (it’s not the next one, no) and it’s rough man damn


	3. Lesson 3 - Baekhyun

_\- being social does not equal to being unfaithful_  

 

Yixing is now 19 and has not had a crush on anyone since the fiasco of Tao. The month is October, and he's started his university journey. Music and art has always intrigued him and his liking towards dancing has changed to loving. Which is why he decided to do performing arts. He made it with a lot of coaxing and flattering up to his parents. He's loving it, having also moved away from China and over to South Korea, Seoul. This is also where he meets his next crush, Baekhyun.  

 

He remembers getting annoyed with the loud student before anything else. Yixing was sitting at one of the campus cafes trying to look into what sort of societies they had at the University when a loud voice cut through his thoughts. A grunt and huff came out of Yixing's mouth when he looked over to the group of students that just walked in. They were talking obnoxiously loudly and Yixing could not fathom why they would be this loud in a place they could see many students reading. He picked up his laptop to walk out, hooking his bag over his shoulder and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. His head was cast downwards so he didn't end up seeing the shorter redhead beside him. They ended up bumping into each other and Yixing's glasses rolled off his nose. 

 

"I'm so sorry!" came from the redhead, a voice he recognised straight away as the loudmouth from before.

"Could you just not?!" Comes from Yixing, really losing all his patience as he stomps out the door, leaving his broken glasses on the floor. 

 

* 

 

Around a week later Yixing stumbled upon the redhead again. Or... It wasn't as much stumbling as it was being straight up walked towards.

 

"uhm, can I help you?" comes out of Yixing's mouth, having sort of forgotten if he should know who this redhead is.  

"Yeah hey, I'm Baekhyun" 

"Okay" he answered back warily 

"Here, I got your glasses fixed. I really am sorry for making you break them" 

 

Yixing's face lit up as he saw the pair of glasses, good as new and he thanked him for going the mile to fix them. He also remembers to introduce himself with a "sorry for being rude to you earlier" but Baekhyun didn't seem to mind. He smiled brightly, with his eyes crinkling up "you wouldn't want to do something one day? Maybe a cafe outside of campus?" Yixing was surprised to say the least, but he accepted the invitation. 

 

He later learned that Baekhyun was studying performing arts as well, but his main focus being vocal arts and not rhythmic as Yixing did. Which also explains why he feels like he's heard Baekhyun voice way more than once before. Baekhyun looks down sheepishly "heh yeah, I can be quite loud at times." A soft laugh comes out of Yixing's mouth as he reassures him that it's fine. He admits to not liking Baekhyun that much at first, but quickly warming up to him as they talked.  

 

Baekhyun formally asked Yixing out on a date a month later, and a month after that again they decided to make it official. This was the first relationship he had where he told his parents. Right before he went off to University in a different country he thought it would be best to come clean to his parents about being gay. His father nodded slowly with acceptance in his eyes, while his mum took a bit longer to accept it, but she quickly realised that her son liking other men didn't change her little  _Xingie_  from being himself. 

 

Their relationship went on really well, but Yixing had days where he felt neglected. Baekhyun was a social butterfly, getting along with most of the other students in his different classes as well as students from totally different circles. After having two relationships being ruined by cheating, either it was from his own side or not, he couldn't help but be scared of it happening again. Especially when Baekhyun had started to invite another guy with them to their lunch breaks between classes. At the same time, he couldn't be too mad, because Baekhyun still made time for the both of them together.  

 

"I love you" is also something that came out of Yixing's mouth for the first time in his life towards someone in a romantic way when he was on another date with Baekhyun. They had gone to their favourite restaurant, and his clammy hands had been lying in his lap nervously. A reassuring smile came from Baekhyun with a "love you too" back, and Yixing's mood turned around.  

 

The longer their relationship went on the more unsure Yixing became. For some reason, the more Baekhyun said he loved him, the more he was sure of something else happening. It all went wrong in his head, making him go crazy with all his thoughts. He remembers having one day a week with Tao, and was scared that Baekhyun would find someone better as he was out with his friends. 

 

Yixing bit his tongue and continued on with the relationship, and it really was the best he'd been in so far. Baekhyun was a carefree soul, he didn't care about the stares they got as Baekhyun leaned his head on his shoulder in class, nor did it bother Yixing when he held around the smaller guy.  

 

The reason they broke up is stupid when Yixing thinks back on it. Nothing actually happened, except for Yixing loosing trust. Every time he would ask Baekhyun to hang out with him, only to get a "I'm sorry but I already have plans for then" really messed with Yixing's head. It messed with it so much that he ended up confronting Baekhyun with it. "Why are you always saying no to me?" 

 

Baekhyun shrugged of his questions with the simple fact that his friends had asked first. He couldn't possibly just ditch his friends for his boyfriend. It's not like Yixing didn't understand that, but with his previous relationship history it didn't make Yixing any calmer. "Do you like one of them... you know, mo-more than me?" Yixing said with uncertainty in his voice while playing with the hem of his shirt. That's when it all came down, their first big fight, and the only big fight Yixing had had so far in a relationship. If a fight like this had happened years later he would've fought more, but he didn't. It was yet another thing to bother with beside his Winter exams.  

 

"You don't trust me?" 

"It's not that, I just- I don't know" 

 

Baekhyun scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest "I see exactly what's going on" and what came out of Baekhyun's mouth shocked Yixing, even though he always knew that Baekhyun had a petty side to him. He was a really nice guy, but you didn't want to get on his wrong side. "After you told me about your other relationships I knew it was bound to fail. Just because you couldn't hold a relationship going in the past does not mean that I can't. I would never have done what you or this Tao did, that's below me and I guess that makes you below me as well for even thinking I would." 

 

Yixing couldn't even get out a sorry as Baekhyun stormed out of the cafe where they first met, and Yixing was broken. This was real heart break. Their relationship was going great, but just because he couldn't give his trust to him he ruined it. He walks to his dorm that night and silently wonders if this is how his life will end up being. Not being able to trust anyone else... No, Yixing would not let this happen. He knew that being social isn't the same as cheating, he just needs to get that far etched into his brain so it sticks. 

 

* 

 

As he cries into his pillow his dorm mate Jongdae from the room beside him knocks on his door asking if he's okay. That night he cries into Jongdae's shoulder and he believes it's the start of an incredible friendship.  

 

 **_Baekhyun – being social does not equal to being unfaithful_ **  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment/kudos if you liked the chapter! xx so glad you're still here reading!!


	4. Lesson 4 - Jongdae

_-_ _communication is key_  

 

Jongdae and himself first met at their University dorm. They had both decided to live in the cheapest dorm their university had to offer, due to obvious reasons, like the fact that they're just like every other poor student. They were lucky enough to get a room beside a person they hit it off well with. They got close enough to even let the other know when they were going to the kitchen to eat and so on, resulting in them having dinner together almost every day. Most people thought they were a bit weird for being so close, but they also envied it. It's not like Yixing didn't get along with his other dorm mates, he really did. The whole kitchen had gotten together on several occasions to have big "family dinners." It's just that Jongdae felt like a friend he could've met years ago, like a long lost best friend.  

 

The problem started to develop after Jongdae comforted him after Baekhyun's breakup. He didn't joke when he said his relationship with Baekhyun was the best one yet, so it was no wonder that it affected him in the way it did. For weeks he didn't eat a lot. His meals usually consisted of plain rice or soup, or whatever take away he could get his hands on. It might not seem like a big deal to most students, but as a student who was known in his block for always cooking homemade meals it was. The only times he had some good meals would be when Jongdae got his mum to come over with some of his favourite dishes, and Jongdae being the good friend he was gladly shared it with him. 

 

Yixing had spent most nights sniffling into his pillow and looking up towards his roof. Imagining what would've happened if he didn't drink that one night with Kyungsoo. If he didn't go to Tao''s place that one day. If he didn't let his thoughts get the best of him with Baekhyun, but there's one thing he's sure of. Now, three weeks later he's done feeling sad for himself. He's an amazing person, if he dares say so himself. An incredible cook, great dancer and a damn kind person. He can find someone, and whoever doesn't want him can go fuck off.  

 

Jongdae clapped his hands together happily when Yixing voiced his new courage towards him. "Finally! I started to get tired of you moping around. Welcome back man!" Yixing couldn't help but laugh back. It was nice. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed like when he was with Jongdae. 

 

* 

 

It happened completely out of the blue. They were sitting with a couple of friends in their kitchen. Watching a movie for their "family night" and Yixing had his head on Jongdae's shoulder. He hummed when the protagonist of the movie finally got her happy ending. Jumping into the arms of her new-found love, getting their happily ever after. Yixing leaned towards Jongdae and gave a tentative lick to his neck. He could feel Jongdae stiffen under him before he relaxed "uhm... what are you up to?" "I don't know, you just smell good." And from the moment that sentence came out of Yixing's mouth, their dynamic had changed. They decided to try it out, the both of them together. Jongdae had never been in a relationship with another guy before, but Yixing didn't mind being his first lover with a dick... 

 

It came with some awkward moments and good ones. He loved getting chocolate and flowers on their one-month anniversary, but he could go without Jongdae buying underwear for him as a surprise present. Especially when they were given to him in front of their friends who always coaxed him to open it up in their present.  

 

* 

 

There's this one date they had that Yixing can't forget. It was funny, but incredibly embarrassing for his part. They were going to a fair and went on some of the carousels. It was the classics like the tea cup and the cute horse one. He even got a unicorn plushie by Jongdae when he won the water-gun game. It was filled with laughter under the Tivoli lights... but also fear. 

 

Jongdae talked a big game when it came to haunted houses, and Yixing wanted to put that to the test. Unfortunately, he didn't expect to scream, especially since he knows that his scream is rather special. Every time a ghost would appear in front of them or grab for his body he would scream: "Aiaiaiaiaiiii!" And Jongdae's laugh would be blooming through the house. The passer-by's wondering what in the world could've made someone laugh like that in a ghost house.  

 

Even though that part was rather shameful he would still call that his best date yet. It was both fun, relaxing and romantic. 

 

* 

 

They talked a lot, about all the weird things you would wonder as a child. 

 

"Why is the sky blue?" 

"Jongdae? Why did we want to eat soap as kids?" 

"Do you know why we call dogs for dogs, Xing?" 

 

The only problem Yixing had with his relationship with Jongdae was the fact that they never talked about the important things. Yixing believes they had two serious conversations, one being what happened with his breakup with Baekhyun, and the other being if they should give  _them_  a shot. Yixing didn't really know much about Jongdae other than what you would tell strangers when meeting them, and again a couple of times later. He didn't even know what Jongdae was studying to be a hundred percent honest. It's not like the chance never arrived with how he's talked about his own studies, but Jongdae never did.  

 

He didn't know about his family, what he thought about his own future, and never once did he ever bring up the fact that Yixing was his first boyfriend (other than when they decided to do it). Yixing didn't need to know a lot, he just wanted to know something. He kind of, still, felt like they were just friends. They hadn't gotten a lot closer than they already were, they still did the same things except for the occasional date. 

 

The biggest clue was the fact that Jongdae never initiated any physical touches. Yixing was always the one leaning in for kisses. Kisses that they didn't even share that much of. He did have a teeny tiny feeling of Jongdae not really knowing the difference between a boy friend and a boyfriend. Yixing has also grown to think that Jongdae is very much straight. Due to these reasons he decided to break it off with him, for the first time he's the one making a decision to break up. (Not like with Tao when it was just anger and hurt making it happen).  

 

It also said a lot that Jongdae didn't even bat an eye at Yixing's words. Just a simple "Oh okay, that's fine man" came from his mouth, and it made Yixing happy. It made him happy to think that they're ending it on a good note. No hard feelings and with no one having their hearts broken. They continued on being good friends, and even now, at 26 with his current boyfriend they're still the best of friends. But, we still got six more chapters to go through before we can even start talking about his current and hopefully last one.  

 

 **_Jongdae_ ** **_– c_** ** _ommunication is key_** ** _,_ ** **_they talked a lo_** ** _t – b_** ** _ut they never did_ ** ****  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank youu for still reading and all the kudos I've gotten! I'm so glad the lot of you like it xx


	5. Lesson 5 - Luhan [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I made Luhan a total asshole, sorry :(( x  
> But damn this got so much longer than the other chapters

_-_ _Looks can_   _deceive_  

 

When it comes to Luhan, his next lover, or whatever you would like to call them, that was a terrible mistake. Yixing has always been told that he trusts people way too quickly. He's too gullible, but it's not really his fault that he believes that people are generally good. There's just this glimmer of hope that the world hasn't yet gone completely to shit. Thanks to this, some rather scary moments occurred from his mother's perspective as a child. He was always told not to talk to strangers, but as a little kid with the determination to befriend everyone he sees, it wasn't that easy to say no. Especially not to an old man offering him ice cream if he would kindly join him towards his car.  

 

Little Yixing happily skipped after the man with the promise of ice cream for the warm day. Luckily for everyone except for the creepy old man, Yixing's mum realised with a horror that her son was following a stranger. She ran after them and grabbed for Yixing's hand and dragged him away with a fearful "don't you dare" to the old man who smiled smugly at her. Yixing was confused and looked at his mother with big eyes and an open mouth "wha? But I want ice cream..?" His mother gave him a long scolding that night, making Yixing extremely sad. His lips wobbling as he grabbed at his mum's shirt telling her he  _didn't do it on purpose_  and that he  _only wanted ice cream_. It all went well as soon as Yixing's big eyes eyed the ice cream behind his mum's back. She had bought him one secretly and gave it to him later receiving a happy "I won't ever do it again!! Thank you, mum!" From her little star. 

 

Unfortunately for Yixing, he hadn't learned his lesson when it comes to being wary of strangers. Especially smug university students. Yixing had grown to 20 years old when he first saw Luhan. He could see him at the football (soccer) field and he could see the determination in his eyes. Luhan was fierce, even though his face had a calm and soft look to it. The football shoes were running fast against the grass as his body could feel the wind blowing against him. After scoring a goal for his team he ran to his teammates, shouting while on his way for a big group hug. Yixing could see his passion. Very similar to the passion that Yixing feels for dancing and he decided he really wanted to befriend him. He wondered how he would approach someone loved by the university students, or he supposes Luhan was after the crowd's big cheers and shouts of his name. 

 

It had sort of become a habit for Yixing to sit at the campus bleachers after his lessons, either just reading a book or drawing in the fresh air. He does have to admit that Luhan was a big reason for it, and he later found out that Luhan was older than himself. It could be a good change, not that he had anything against younger guys, but to put it simply, he's had enough of them for a while.  

 

On one of the days he was sitting soundly on his own, Luhan himself came jogging up to him. Yixing smiled towards him and said hi, but his mouth quickly opened to a big circle. "Hey babe, fancy seeing you here recently? Who are you here for?" Luhan said with a smirk as he leaned against the bleacher's fence. Yixing could not understand how he was just openly flirted with by one of the best players on the team. "uhm, I- what?" he replies dumbfounded. A chuckle comes from Luhan's lips as he shakes his head softly "Who are you here for cutie?" 

 

"I- no one?"  

"oh, don't think I haven't noticed you being here even when I'm practising alone" 

"I'm sorry, I'll stop if you want me to" Yixing quickly said while scrambling for his notebooks to clean up his mess of doodles.  

"no no, by all means, I'm not saying no to being looked at by someone as pretty as you" 

 

Yixing looked down. He can feel his face heating up, and he puts his hands on his cheeks to try and calm them down slowly. Which isn't that easy when he can hear a low "cute" coming from Luhan's mouth. 

 

"so, what's your name?" 

"Yixing, Zhang Yixing" 

"I'm Luha-" 

"I know" Yixing says too quickly for him to be able to stop himself resulting in a smirk from Luhan. After some short small talk Luhan asks him out. Nothing too surprising with how bluntly he was flirting, but it does make butterflies pop up in his stomach. He's never experienced such forwardness and he agrees that it feels nice to be sought after. 

 

They agree on going to the movies the coming week to watch one of the new romantic comedies that's on. To be honest Yixing isn't the biggest fan of rom-com's as he believes they can easily become boring if they're too cliché, but what he does agree on is that it fits a first date. Luhan is a gentleman, he's opening the door for him, buying them a popcorn and Yixing's favourite sweets after he noticed him eyeing it every now and then.  

 

Throughout the movie he can feel the cliché of the film being beaten by Luhan, who slowly lifts his arm to rest on the same armrest as Yixing. He then continues on with his fingers, searching for Yixing's. Yixing thanks himself for agreeing to a movie date when he feels his face flushing up so he can hide it in the dark, but nonetheless he takes Luhan's hand. Luhan's side profile is beautiful. Not that Luhan in himself isn't, but Yixing takes himself in staring at Luhan in the side of his view more than the movie. He hums and decides to continue on with the clichés and leans his head on his shoulder, smiling when Luhan sits down lower to accommodate Yixing's decision.  

 

The date ends with Luhan driving him to his apartment that he'll use for his last two years in university. He's actually sharing the apartment with Jongdae, and he really does enjoy it... except for maybe now as he can hear Jongdae's whistling through the window as Luhan gives him a quick peck on the lips on the front door. Yixing hurries inside to calm himself after a promise of a second date... only to be interrogated by Jongdae who's having the most wicked smile on his face.  

 

* 

 

They continue on dating for just two weeks before the moment where Yixing should've realised something was off. They did end up dating for at least two more weeks after, but as quick as Yixing found out what happened that night, he had to end it.

 

Luhan was having a big night tonight. His football team was playing for a chance to get into the national finale of the year, and Yixing was proudly sitting in the crowd with one of Luhan's spare football jersey's. He's also sitting there with a promise to celebrate if Luhan wins. 

 

* 

 

The match finished and the team made it! They made it to the national finale, the nationals! Yixing is high on adrenaline as he follows Luhan and the rest of the team with some friends to a night club. They're all so ecstatic and proud that they all got one – two – no five drinks down in their systems. As Yixing has always been a light weight, ever since that night he ruined it with Kyungsoo, he can feel those five drinks immensely. 

 

He sits under Luhan's arm while he holds on to Luhan's waist, leaning almost all of his weight on the latter's body. All thoughts of how clingy his drunken self is, is flying out the windows of the loud club whenever Luhan looks into his eyes. He makes a noise of refusal when he can feel Luhan's about to get out of his seat. Yixing quickly grabs on to his arm saying he can't leave him drunk like this, especially when he sees how clingy he gets. "I'm only getting another drink, for me that is. Some of us have gotten well enough already" he says into his ear with a smirk, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek as he goes to the bar.  

 

When Luhan is out of sight Yixing is stared down by three of Luhan's friends with big anticipating eyes. "Have you guys done it yet?" One of them says with a slur from the alcohol. The shorter guy on the left quietly hisses at the other for asking, but quickly moves his gaze to Yixing as his curiosity gets the best of him. It takes a couple of seconds, if not minutes until Yixing gets what he's talking about. Sex. He makes the connection that university jocks, just like high school jocks, loves to talk about their sexual conquests. Yixing shakes his head and the three others give each other looks that passes by Yixing's drunken state. 

 

After Luhan's back and finished his drink he grabs Yixing's hand to go to the dance floor. He moves Yixing in front of him, Yixing's back towards his front. They're incredibly close and Yixing can feel Luhan's hot breath against his neck and he shudders. "sensitive?" Luhan says and Yixing nods as he lets his head fall on Luhan's right shoulder. Luhan's hands starts roaming over Yixing's body as he begins to litter his neck with kisses. "You wanna go to yours?" And Yixing gets to nod once before he feels himself being dragged out of the club. 

 

* 

 

It doesn't even take a second before the door to Yixing's apartment closes before he's pushed against the closed door. Panting as Luhan continues his work on his neck.

 

we- we have to be quiet," Yixing gulps. "my roommate is right in that room - ugh – over there"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be the one having to try." 

 

Yixing leads them to his own room and their clothes are quickly shredded and thrown to the floor. He's pushed to the bed and asked to turn around on his hands and knees. Yixing can hear some scrambling around but supposes it is Luhan's remaining clothes being taken off, his pants and boxers. He's about to turn around when he feels hands grabbing and fondling his ass. Letting out a soft moan as he lets his head fall between his arms. 

 

A slick tongue can be felt on his puckered hole and Yixing shudders. "Be quick please" he says, not really sure if it's himself or the alcohol talking. He huffs as he feels the tempo keeping its pace, and even more when he can feel the smug smile on Luhan's lips against his ass. He really wants to wipe it off his face, but he's quick to forget as a finger is joined by Luhan's tongue, and it shortly turns to two. Luhan scissors his fingers and moves from right behind Yixing to beside him, looking backwards to check that his thoughts are right. He starts scissoring his fingers before he adds a third. Moans and pants are coming out of Yixing's mouth and he arches his back to try to up the tempo. Luhan drags his fingers along Yixing's inner walls and as he drags his fingers out he lets his finger hook on to his rim, eyeing the gaping hole. Luhan puts his other hand on top of Yixing's head to make sure Yixing won't turn his head around. He smirks as he sees the open hole trying to close around the tip of his fingers. 

 

"Luhan please" 

"hmm? Can't hear you" 

"Just get on with it?" 

"with what?" 

"Just fuck m – oh my god!" Yixing half shouts as he feels Luhan pushing into him in one go. When Luhan managed to put on a condom, Yixing doesn't know. Luhan leans over Yixing's body and starts moving, not giving Yixing any time to compose himself as he falls down on his elbows. Luhan is ruthless when he fucks into Yixing, and Yixing can't help but to moan out loud. "Who said we needed to be quiet hmm?" Came from Luhan's mouth, right up against his ear. He can feel his bed moving towards the wall and the  _dunk dunk dunk_  against his wall confirms it. With one particular thrust, Luhan hits his prostate and Yixing falls down on his face towards the bed.  

 

Luhan grabs his waist and turns him around quickly, without pulling out of him. He put's Yixing's head towards the bottom of the bed, Yixing on his back, and his own back towards the wall behind the bed. Yixing's head is hanging from the bed and he can feel his head hurting from the pressure but he feels incredible at the moment. He can't be bothered to think about his head, which will for sure hurt tomorrow - In addition to his guaranteed hangover – with the way Luhan is touching all his right spots.  

 

They continue fucking in missionary as Yixing claws at his back for fifteen more minutes before Luhan comes inside of Yixing's hole, filling the condom. He lifts his head from the crook of Yixing's neck and looks in a specific direction with a glint in his eyes. A look Yixing fails to see as he's exhausted and filled with bliss from his own orgasm. He can feel himself getting lifted so his head is on the pillow as Luhan walks to the bathroom. He takes a bit longer than what Yixing would've thought it would take to get a cloth to clean up. Either way, Luhan comes back and cleans Yixing's stomach. He moves back down to Yixing's hole and Luhan can't help but to put one of his fingers into Yixing's hole again. Making the other whimper from the over sensitivity. Luhan doesn't stop though, and Luhan fingers him towards his second orgasm before he cleans him up properly.  

 

They fall asleep in that position, Yixing being spooned by Luhan. 

 

* 

 

When Yixing wakes up the space behind him is cold, and Luhan is nowhere to be seen. He gets a bit sad when he realises Luhan didn't stay for him to wake up, but he quickly shakes it off as he sees a message from Luhan stating he had something to do. 

 

They continue dating for two more weeks.. Or they continue fucking for two more weeks. The two weeks are filled with moans, cum and breathless pants from both sides. Yixing has to admit that they probably would've continued way longer if it weren't for Yixing getting a rather unpleasant notification on his phone. In a private group chat only for the football team and their closest friends and girlfriends he can see a video. A video in a room looking really similar to his own, and Yixing can feel his whole world crumbling down. He just wants  to sink down through the ground as he hears his own moaning of "Lu-Luhan faster" "please don't stop" and more. His face loses its colour as his emotions go from hurt and confused to frustrated and to put it simply, pissed. Once again, he finds himself crying into Jongdae's shoulder over a guy.  

 

The next day he stomps up to Luhan while he's talking with his mates and he demands an explanation. He just wants to punch Luhan in his pretty face for smiling at him even after calling him out on it. "You really don't understand it?" Luhan gives a small laugh as he continues, getting snickers from his friends "I knew you were interested, and I knew you'd let me fuck you if I just put in a tiny bit of effort. Too bad the guys didn't agree, so I agreed to getting proof of it." and before Luhan continues his signature smirk is back on his lips. His voice taunting. "And wow, you were great with your slutty moans and pliant body. I do wish my friend here didn't send the video in the damn chat... I'd love to keep on fucking." 

 

Yixing looked at him in shock, and he's not even sure if the tears threatening to run down his cheek is from being sad at Luhan for breaking his goddamn heart or from being pissed off. He's never been humiliated like that in his life, and he can't believe his friends are standing behind him laughing and smiling like it's their Christmas gift for the year. And god damn Luhan, who has the decency to wink at him. Yixing decides to not give Luhan anymore of his time as he slaps him across the cheek and stomps off, letting his tears finally fall as he walks away. The catcalls from Luhan's friends can be heard and it only makes Yixing sadder. He's 20 years old for crying out loud, this should not happen to him. This sort of behaviour should be left in high school, and to be honest, not even be dragged there in the first place. 

 

* 

 

He should've realised though. The way Luhan moved away from his back... He now knows how that looked on the camera placed at the end of the bed, right on top of one of his drawers. Yixing also now knows how he looked like with his face hanging of the end of the bed. Utterly wrecked.  

 

Why would one of the most popular guys want someone like him. He even knew from earlier that he was an average guy who should go for average people... Guys like Luhan didn't want guys like him. It was simple. And no matter how much he rants on and on about Luhan being the biggest scumbag on earth to Jongdae, he also spends just as much time talking about how great he is. He was incredibly kind, passionate and he knew what he wanted (and also what he could get...) He was also the first guy to openly approach him and flirt with him... But, even if there's just one thing Yixing has learned from Luhan, it is that looks can fucking deceive. And, if they do, it's going to hurt like a bitch. 

 

 **_Luhan_ ** **_– Looks can deceive_ **  


	6. Lesson 6 - Minseok

_-_ _You're allowed to be superficial_  

 

After the disaster that was Luhan he surprised himself with finding Minseok in the same year. Or rather, he was introduced to Minseok through Jongdae. Jongdae had told him about this great  _hyung_  that Yixing just had to meet. He was openly bi and had just ended a relationship with his girlfriend of three years. 

 

Yixing was really apprehensive after Luhan, and with good reason. What he didn't know was that Jongdae and Minseok was close enough for Jongdae to have told Minseok all about Yixing's love life, including Luhan. So, to say that Yixing was gobsmacked when Jongdae happily said "oh and don't worry! He already knows about him, so you don't even need to say anything!" was an understatement. 

 

Yixing slowly put his ice tea down on their kitchen table before he blurted out a "you did what?!" with wide eyes. 

"I just told him that you, well... haven't had the best of luck with guys... heh, me included" 

"oh my god... so he already thinks I'm a loser before I've even agreed to meet him?!" Yixing says while flailing his arms around.  

"can you just calm down?? He said it was okay, so why does it matter that I told him?" 

"I just don't want everyone to know I have a fucking porn video"  

"well, technically you don't have it... you're in it" Jongdae said, but quickly shut his mouth with the stern look Yixing gave him. Jongdae supposes he was too soon with that one. 

 

* 

 

Even though Yixing said no to meeting Minseok he's not terribly against the idea after meeting him. After a late evening in the library he comes home tired to the smell of popcorn. He peeks into their tiny living room only to see two mops of heads instead of the usual one. "uhm, hi?" Yixing says unsurely. Both of the heads turn around and Jongdae gives him a grin "Hey Yixing! Minseok and I are just watching a movie, wanna join?" 

 

Yixing had to roll his eyes internally, but he politely made his way over to the couch. He was about to sit down beside Jongdae, but Jongdae moved closer to the end of the couch forcing Yixing to sit between the two. He felt awkward. He was sitting with his thighs closely touching with his hands lying on top of them.  

 

This is how Yixing and Minseok's first three encounters happened. Jongdae had surprisingly brought Minseok with him to dinner at their favourite pizza place one afternoon. It was awkward at first, but without the movie to save himself he had to engage with Minseok at one point. 

 

It was nice. The three of them conversed easily together and Yixing realised he didn't mind the company of Minseok. The third meeting also happened because of Jongdae, but Yixing should've seen it coming. Jongdae had gleefully said he would bring a friend home so Yixing would have to make dinner for three, being the designated cook of the house. Yixing had nodded with a small hum that morning. He was later greeted with a "Hi Yixing" from a newly familiar voice.  

 

* 

 

After those three encounters Minseok had taken it upon himself to ask Yixing out. 

 

They had been sitting alone in the kitchen after Jongdae excused himself to the bathroom... which was fifteen minutes ago. That's when Minseok broke the ice. "I have to be honest with you. Ever since Jongdae started talking to me about a close friend of his and him recently being single I couldn't help but become interested. And I'm not complaining over how cute you are either." 

 

Even though Yixing was still apprehensive he still had the decency to blush, which led him to saying yes when Minseok asked for his number and a date. The conversation didn't go unnoticed by Jongdae who had been standing in the hallway for way too long, so when Minseok took his leave Jongdae sneaked in and poked Yixing in his side with a smirk.

"mhmmm"  

"I hate you" 

"No, you don't" 

 

* 

 

Jongdae turned out to be right. Minseok was an incredible guy. He was such a warm person, and it made Yixing open up to him way quicker than he thought he would, and suddenly he had told Minseok his deepest darkest secrets... You know... with Jongdae sitting right beside them... 

 

This is also how Yixing came to realise that what he had with Minseok wasn't romantic. It was brotherly. In the same way everything was with Jongdae. Not really what he had envisioned for himself.  

 

He decided to end it with Minseok shortly after he realised. Again, like before, there was nothing wrong with Minseok, but even he seemed to realise that they weren't as romantic as he'd hoped for. They had ended it with a friendly hug, and Minseok is still an important part to the duo of Jongdae and Yixing. All three of them still hang out and he couldn't be more grateful. He really can't believe he's dated his two best friends. It's actually hilarious and they often joke about it

 

"Yixing loves me more!" can suddenly come from Jongdae, and a "Dream on, I was with him for longer" coming from Minseok right after. Yixing can't help but laugh when he thinks about it. 

 

* 

 

There really was nothing wrong with Minseok beside the little fact that none of them developed a romantic feeling towards the other, or the feeling wasn't strong enough to be special. It made Yixing realise that he's allowed to be superficial. Minseok's a handsome man, but for some reason it just didn't click. They didn't have the spark that Yixing is yet to have with someone, but he remains hopeful. After their calm and relaxed break-up, he was hopeful. It showed him that an end to a relationship doesn't have to be the end of his world. Funnily enough, Minseok ended up moving in with the two of them a couple of months after their breakup when he told them about his lease being over in a week. 

 

 **_Minseok_ ** **** **_–_ ** **_You're allowed to be superficial_ **  


	7. Lesson 7 - Junmyeon

A/N: I am not a doctor and this chapter was written with just a quick search of the type of memory loss I was looking for, do not take my words as the 100% truth. 

 ___________________  

 

 _-_ _Don't take things for granted_  

 

A year later and Yixing is 21 years old. He just finished his bachelor degree as one of the best in his class. He couldn't be prouder of himself. Others might think it's too much, too cocky, but he's allowed to be. He just finished his fucking bachelor degree!  

 

In all seriousness though, he knew doing a degree within performing arts is a big gamble. He's not stupid. He knows that everyone studying the same, all 679, can't become performers, but he still tries. Yixing goes from company to company, either it's a big movie company or a smaller theatre group, giving out his CV. They always give the same answers though. 

 

"We need someone with more experience" 

 

* 

 

Having given out his last CVs to the entertainment companies he finds himself applying to other jobs. The sort of jobs he really wished he was done with, the type of jobs young people took because others didn't. He applied to grocery stores, waiter jobs and secretary jobs. It's not that he thinks the people doing those jobs are worth less, it's just not a job Yixing is able to be content with. 

 

Luckily for him, the CEO of Kim enterprise – Kim Junmyeon – hires him without a lot of questions as to why a freshly University graduate in the art field has applied to a secretary job. 

 

Mr. Kim is not a lot older than Yixing. In fact, Mr. Kim told him that his father is the actual CEO of the company, but he decided to put the company in Junmyeon's hands for half a year to test his abilities. Oh, and he also said to call him Junmyeon. 

 

"Mr. Kim is my dad, and frankly it makes me seem old" 

"but you just said frankly, doesn't that make you old?" Yixing said with a teasing tone.  

"Yixing, I'm still your boss."  

"I know I know" Yixing replied with glee in his voice. 

 

They hit it of really well, and more often than not he has to stop himself from talking to his roommates about it. He's already spilled about it once;

"Jongdae! Minseok! You won't believe what happened today! Am I in a drama or something because my boss is so hot I can't function" he exclaimed after his first day of work while slumping into the couch. After that, well, he doesn't really want to spill anything more.. Not that it is anything more.. Yet. 

 

Junmyeon is kind and caring, and a great example of a good leader in Yixing's eyes. He gives second chances, and he never yells at Yixing for not knowing the basic secretary things like how to change Junmyeon schedule using Excel. To be fair, Junmyeon did hire him with the knowledge of Yixing not having a clue about it, but Yixing is still grateful for his kindness. 

 

And, it's exactly this kindness that makes Yixing want to just kiss him. Which he ended up doing at a business party after a rather rough week. He had grabbed Junmyeon's face in both hands and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. Yixing wasn't pushed away, but Junmyeon didn't engage in the kiss either. When he slowly leaned away from Junmyeon he seemed to have remembered what he was doing, and to who. He just drunkenly kissed his boss. Something that goes against all of societies rules, and his own rules but Yixing just wants to do it again. And just that, is what his drunken mind tries to do. 

 

He gets pushed away by his shoulders by Junmyeon this time, but Junmyeon doesn't look mad. He gives Yixing a kind smile and says: "I'd love to get another one of your kisses, but I  _do_  want a date first." Yixing feels the need to slap himself across the face or hit his head against something, because he's in a state of shock. Is he dreaming? He didn't just kiss his extremely handsome boss, but his extremely handsome boss wants to kiss him too and go on a date with him! 

 

Yixing must've been crazy if he didn't agree to a date, but he feels even more crazy when he gets a message from Junmyeon who reminds him of their scheduled date. He tells himself he wasn't _that_ drunk but brushes it off.  

 

* 

 

Things continue normally at work, except for his coffee dates with Junmyeon at the days he has time for it, and the subtle calling of his name from Junmyeon's office before he's pushed against his desk. Yixing can't believe it either. He's had sex on a CEO desk that Junmyeon's father bought. Probably with more money than he and his roommates have all together.  

 

They don't only have great sex, but Junmyeon is a sweetheart. He's a true gentleman and Yixing finds himself coming home to presents many times. It could be everything from a bouquet of flowers to a box of the finest chocolate to a new wristband he had eyed in the shop window. Yixing has started to get used to it though. 

 

Instead of going home after work hoping for a present or surprise from Junmyeon, he walks home expecting something to be there. He's scolded himself several times for thinking this way, but he can't help it with the way it happens so often. Yixing knows that Junmyeon is rich, but the fact that Yixing has started to expect expensive presents is a no-no.  

 

Yixing becomes greedy. He changes from expecting gifts to giving subtle hints to Junmyeon about things he wishes for. Now Yixing is not only expecting gifts, but expecting gifts that he wants. Unfortunately, Yixing doesn't realise that the reason he likes the presents so much is because it's Junmyeon who gives it to him, not because of the actual gifts, until it's too late.  

 

Junmyeon had flied to his father's vacation house in China after his six months as the CEO to update him and discuss his future position in the company. The trip is successful and Junmyeon is now officially one of the CEO's of the company. On his way home though, he decided to take a train. The one train that ended up driving off the rail track due to the icy winter weather. 

 

Yixing had to watch the train his boyfriend was on being on the news as one of the biggest accidents of the year. 70% of the passengers died, and almost 20% ended up with major physical or mental disabilities. Only a handful left the train in the same state as they got on board. He sat on the couch with a blanket in a tight grip, tears streaming down his face as Minseok and Jongdae tried to comfort him. 

 

Junmyeon was one of the lucky ones. He only got some physical scratches, but his brain damage was worse off. He functioned normally, but all his memories from nine months ago is forgotten as well as the memories of the accident. The doctor says he has  _Retrograde amnesia_ , or RA. RA is when you lose memory access to events and moments happening before an accident. He was told through a published report by Mr. Kim that Junmyeon has lost nine months of memories prior to the accident, but that he will continue working alongside his father. That his RA only affects certain parts of his memory prior to the accident. His long-term memories are not a part of the affected parts, and his brain is still functioning and able to pick up new memories.  

 

This makes Yixing let out a sigh of relief, that Junmyeon is still able to continue working and learning and creating new memorable moments. You could argue that Yixing should've stuck with Junmyeon even after the accident, but Yixing is a coward. He doesn't think he can handle it, nor does he think he's worth it. He believes so – so much that he decides to resign from his work and remove himself from Junmyeon's life. And, who knows? maybe the Junmyeon from nine months ago is a totally different Junmyeon than the one Yixing got to know. 

 

He knows that the accident was out of his control, but if there is one thing he regrets with Junmyeon, it's the fact that he became greedy and spoiled. He should've taken his kindness the way it deserved to be taken, with every ounce of gratitude Yixing had in his body. 

 

Now, he's grateful for Junmyeon's survival, and when he's thinking back at it, with his current boyfriend's (A/N: last chapter) arm wrapped around his shoulder he's so damn proud of him. Junmyeon, even five years later, is running Kim enterprise with his father like he was born to do so. Every now and then, Yixing can see him on the business channel having a press conference or cutting a red ribbon with a scissor, and with the biggest smile on his lips.  

 

 **_Junmyeon_ ** **_–_ ** **_Don't take things for granted_ **  


	8. Lesson 8 - Chanyeol

_\- Dogs are a_ _human's_ _best friend_  

 

Meeting Chanyeol was just a twist of faith. Yixing could've decided to keep on working at the Kim enterprise, but since he decided not to he had to go back to the business to hand in his resignation letter. He didn't want to drag himself into Junmyeon's life again, especially not when Mr. Kim tried so hard to keep his son's life as peaceful as it was nine months prior. 

 

That's when he met Chanyeol, already sitting in his seat as the new secretary. It shouldn't really surprise Yixing that much with how Junmyeon doesn't remember hiring him. What does sting a bit is how there is no message from Junmyeon's father who's aware of the fact that Yixing worked there prior to the accident. Yet another reason that made Yixing let Junmyeon go. 

 

Which is why you can't blame Yixing for being annoyed, but then again... Taking it out on the new secretary might not have been the best decision. 

 

"Hi, how can I help you?" comes from the boy with a scarily big smile that goes with his cute ears, wait Yixing, not cute. Calm yourself.  

"Hi" Yixing says with a finality in his voice. "I'm here to give my resignation letter, but I see it's not needed as you're already sitting in my seat" he continues with sarcasm laced in his voice while staring Chanyeol down. 

"Oh, you must be Yixing!" He says, standing up... and up... and up, Yixing's head tilting upwards to be able to meet Chanyeol's eyes. Chanyeol bows down formally and stretches his hand out for Yixing to shake. Yixing just blinks at the young man, still a bit out of it after seeing Chanyeol's height.  

 

Chanyeol's smile falters as Yixing doesn't shake his hand, but he quickly puts his smile back on. "I've heard about you. I was told to tell you that you'll be paid out the month. Mr. Kim doesn't want you to work here" he says while scratching the back of his neck. "He doesn't want anyone or anything around here that's from the time Junmyeon can't remember. You know, to not disrupt his life as he remembers." Chanyeol must have noticed Yixing's face changing from annoyed to hurt as he quickly assures him "I'm really sorry, but don't worry! Mr. Kim said you were a great employee so he'll give you a reference letter when you apply for new jobs." 

 

Yixing gives a bitter laugh as he shakes his head slowly. He can't blame Mr. Kim for not knowing about them, but even though Yixing decided on his own to step down it still hurts to know that everything he had with Junmyeon is getting erased. "Tell- tell him thank you, I- I need to go." Yixing hurriedly gets out before he rushes away. His annoyed persona quickly slipping away from his fingers. 

 

Being the kindhearted person Chanyeol is he quickly shouted after Yixing after seeing his deflated expression, asking if he would join him for lunch as he'll pay as a patch for his wound. Yixing is about to say no, but he agrees. He's jobless right now so getting free lunch can't be all that bad.  

 

They both order a simple ham and cheese sandwich each with a coffee for Chanyeol and a hot cocoa for Yixing. "So, apologises if this is too forward, but your name.. It's not Korean is it?" Yixing shakes his head as he replies "no, I'm Chinese, I moved here for my studies." 

 

"Oh really!? What did you study?"  

"Performing arts, focusing on dancing" Yixing replies softly. He feels a bit small, not because he actually is compared to Chanyeol, but because here he is... just having lost his job without anyone from work really caring, his studies did nothing for him and the guy across from him seems younger even though his life seems more put together. 

"and you did secretary work?" Chanyeol replies insecurely   

"Yeah I- I couldn't find anything" 

"Ohh! I know a guy who teaches hip hop, I could introduce you too? Maybe he could help?" 

 

Yixing is quick to nod after Chanyeol's words really set in. It feels like a stone was just dropped inside him as he feels regret for talking to Chanyeol the way he did. He makes the decision and apologises for being a bit rude earlier, but he blames it on the whole situation, quickly telling Chanyeol about Junmyeon and his relationship so it gets clearer for the younger.  

 

"Can I say I'm lucky then? Even though it's horrible to say?" 

"what why?" Replies Yixing 

"Well, I'm sitting here, with you, having a lunch break that's soon over but that I don't want to be over" and Chanyeol has this glint in his eyes that goes very well with his smile, and Yixing feels himself blushing. "It might be way too early to ask something like this of you, but I'd love to do something with you one day. If you'll have me?" 

 

* 

 

Months into Chanyeol and Yixing dating they stumble upon a problem. It's not really a problem, it's just one of Chanyeol's habits that really irks Yixing to no end. He can't really pin point it as it's nothing big. It's just a lot of small things Chanyeol does or seems to like that Yixing can't handle. They've been together long enough for Yixing to almost be living at Chanyeol's place. Yixing goes there after his part time job at the grocery store – the only job he could get at the moment – and he stays at Chanyeol's until he leaves again. Except for the days he picks up clothes from home and hang out with Jongdae and Minseok.  

 

But, back to the point. The point is that Chanyeol is like a puppy... He's overly excited about everything and for some reason he has the need to greet everyone they pass on the streets. There's nothing wrong with that, there's a lot of people who are easily excited, it's just that.. Yixing is rather shy and he would rather not have every passer-by staring at their interlocked hands or give them ugly looks as Chanyeol gives Yixing's cheek a peck. He knows it's his own insecurities talking. He knows that if he could be a little bit more like Baekhyun or Luhan that he wouldn't give a damn about what others thought.  

 

It just makes Yixing uncomfortable for some reason. He doesn't like it, and it really goes up for him when Chanyeol asks Yixing if they should adopt a dog together, and Yixing just drops the grocery bags he's carrying. The bags falling to the floor as all its contents fall out. Yixing is scared, things are going so quick, way too quick. They've basically moved in together and now he wants them to adopt a living breathing being together? He really is scared, so he runs. He ignores all the calls he gets form Chanyeol, all the messages, and all the prying questions from his roommates. He just wants to be alone for a bit. 

 

The deal with Chanyeol isn't even the small annoying things. It's a bigger issue. Yixing is just so scared of getting hurt after everything he's been through that he doesn’t want to put himself in a position where there's a chance for the same mistakes to happen again. And it's not just about himself. He doesn't want to hurt another person either, just as much as he doesn't want to be hurt himself. Yixing knows his brain is being unrealistic, but what if Chanyeol goes through an accident as well. What if he ends up losing another person and that person won't even know him after. He doesn't want to be forgotten. Again. 

 

So, after what Yixing did – completely remove himself from Chanyeol's life as well – it shouldn't surprise him to see Chanyeol walking hand in hand with another guy some months after. Because, Chanyeol is an incredible man.

 

What does surprise him is how familiar that person looks. And, that’s when Yixing realises who it is... It's Baekhyun. He lets out a scoff at himself for thinking of the smaller earlier with Chanyeol. Thinking he yet again ruined it for himself. After the initial shock he smiles, because after the short time he knew both of them he can tell that they could be very good for each other. 

 

He just wants that for himself too... 

 

 **_Chanyeol_ ** **_–_ ** **_Dogs are a_ ** **_human's_** ** _best friend, but Yixing's a cat person_ **  

 

_________________ 

 

A/N: SO SORRY THIS IS BAD, I'm struggling with writing new stuff 11 times xDDD 

 


	9. Lesson 9 - Jongin [M]

**A/N:** this is almost straight up porn... 

_____________ 

 _-_ _Passion is needed_  

 

Aside from Yixing's new part time job in a grocery store he did take Chanyeol up on his offer to talk to his friend. He's not sure if he still has the privilege to make use of Chanyeol's friend, but he already got the name of the studio, so he decides to give it a shot. Which is why he finds himself standing outside the Bounce dance studio. He's a bit nervous but he does have a little letter from Junmyeon's father, so hopefully there's something he can help with. Even though he's not sure what his work at the firm will do for him here. 

 

Turns out Jongin is a charming guy. He simply tells Yixing that he can help out in the reception to start off, and that Jongin will let him join some of his classes to help. Yixing has a feeling the younger feels bad for him, when he told the younger about his degree.

 

The work starts off slowly like he was told, where most of his days consists of him just sitting in the reception chair or in the grocery store chair. Either he's sitting on his ass doing nothing at the studio, outside from the occasional call from a parent yelling at him about their daughter not getting more attention in class.. Or, he's sitting in the grocery store beeping product after product. And, all of this sitting makes Yixing restless, and it seems like Jongin can tell. 

 

On one particular day where Yixing feels extremely restless he can see Jongin leaning against the corridor wall that leads to the practice rooms. Jongin is an extremely attractive man. His skin is dark which fits his whole aura. Yixing could tell from the first day he saw him that Jongin is a heart breaker. He could see a lot of the girls who came in for lessons eyeing their teacher as they passed by each other in the hallways. He does have to admit though, he has been staring at the younger quite a lot as well. Especially when he comes out from the wardrobe with his newly showered hair and musky smell after him. It makes Yixing gulp, just like right now when Yixing nervously looks at the younger as he stares him down.  

 

"You wanna join a class?" Jongin says with amusement in his eyes as he sees Yixing's leg bouncing up and down.  

"Really?" Yixing asks hopefully, having not joined in on any classes yet.  

 

* 

 

After that breakthrough Yixing has started to join in on almost half of Jongin's classes, enjoying himself more and more as he gets back into the movements. He's also taken Jongin in staring at him several times, which makes him both flush and smirk. Yixing knows that he's different when he dances, doing a one-eighty. Going from shy and rather normal (by his own standards) to confident and smug. 

 

The sexual tension between the two just increases as they continue working together. Like, Yixing finds out he feels a bit uneasy whenever he sees a girl purposely messing up a step so Jongin can help her. He's also noticed that Jongin always makes him demonstrate the movements that require the most flexibility, but Yixing sort of likes the stares he gets from Jongin while he bends down to touch his toes as the class stretches after the sessions. There was also this one time where they bought in ice cream for one of the classes, and of course they bought enough for themselves too. 

 

Yixing didn't realise the effect he had on Jongin as he happily licked away on his ice cream, as ice cream is one of Yixing's favourite things. He's happily humming away as he enjoys the food until his eyes moves over to Jongin who seems to have forgotten about his ice cream as he smirks at Yixing. Yixing can't help but fluster for a bit, but he's learned how Jongin is. Yixing quickly scolds his expression into a smug face as he deliberately licks the ice cream from bottom to top before he puts the whole ice cream in his mouth to suck of the top layer. 

 

To put it simply, it’s been a while, and Yixing is getting frustrated... 

 

* 

 

As the kids leave the dance studio it's just the two of them left. Jongin said he was going to go through some new routines so Yixing made his way over to the wardrobe. He removes his clothes and folds them before he heads into the shower. Yixing is already done with washing his hair when he makes a small jump. He can feel hands finding their way to his waist and a breath on his neck making him shiver as his neck is his ultimate hot spot. "Good to know" Is all Jongin says with a chuckle before he starts leaving small kisses along Yixing's neck. "You sensitive?" Jongin says as he turns the older around to face him. Yixing is already flustered, which he totally blames on the warm shower and not the presence of Jongin. "no, no-t at all" he gulps. 

 

Before Yixing manages to utter another word, his lips get caught by Jongin's in a passionate and bruising kiss. Yixing can feel Jongin's tongue across his lips asking for entrance, which he gladly gives to the younger as he tangles his hands in Jongin's now wet hair. Jongin hums as Yixing's fingers plays with his hair, and he roams his hands over Yixing's back before he lands them on his ass. Giving his bottom a good groping before he pulls away from Yixing's lips. Jongin's hands are still on Yixing's ass as he says "you have no idea what you do to me, Hyung. How long I’ve wanted this." Jongin gives Yixing's bottom one last squeeze before he pushes Yixing down on his knees. "Let's see if you're as good with this as your ice earlier hmm?" Jongin says smugly. 

 

Yixing gives the head a tentative kiss before he moves down to lick the bottom of the shaft. He can hear Jongin grunt above him and he can't help but smirk. Yixing might be a bit slow but he's fully aware of how he affects guys if he gives them the right look... especially when he’s on his knees... 

 

Which is why he decides to take Jongin's cock fully into his mouth. He looks up towards the younger and bats his eyelashes, eyes filled with smugness. Jongin grips Yixing's hair as he continues to bob up and down. He continues to grunt out as he looks down at his employee. The older looks so good with his teary eyes and spit falling from his mouth. Jongin also knows that Yixing is teasing him on purpose as Yixing pulls of and just plays with Jongin's balls with the tip of his tongue. 

 

"Don't tease" 

Yixing hums and smiles "why don't you tease me instead then?" 

"Oh, I see" Jongin says as he pushes Yixing up and against the tiled walls. The shower having stopped its flow of water as none of them hit the button again. They make out for quite some time, all teeth and lips, before Jongin turn's Yixing around. Groping Yixing's ass again as Yixing lets out a moan that echoes in the showers. Jongin drags his fingers over Yixing's hole and smirks as he sees the hole twitching. He shows his fingers to Yixing's mouth, and Yixing is quick to start sucking on them. 

When Jongin deems his fingers wet enough he pushes one finger in straight away. Yixing's voice hitches as he quickly asks for one more. 

Jongin goes down on his knees and Yixing yelps as he feels a tongue at his hole, quickly whipping his head around. "You don't have to" he rushes out to the younger "it's dirty." 

"Cause we're not being dirty already Hyung?" 

 

Jongin is soon three fingers deep in Yixing, and as he accidentally touches Yixing's prostate Yixing's legs almost gives out. "More! Ohmygod Jongi-in." Jongin continues to finger Yixing as he laps at his hole, but he doesn't go near the bundle of nerves he found. He can't help but get even more smug as Yixing asks for more, to  _stop teasing_. "Isn't this what you wanted Hyung? Didn't you say to tease you? Seems like you're enjoying this as it is." 

 

Yixing turns his head, his eyes narrowing as he glares at the other. He opens his mouth to yell, but just then Jongin decides to rub against his prostate and his mouth loses all it's words. "Hmm, what is it Xing? I can't hear you." 

 

"I- Jong-in.. Come on- I- please?" 

"Please what baby?" Jongin says as he starts pinching Yixing's left nipple with his free hand. Moving his mouth close to Yixing's ear as he stands up, breathing on his neck. 

"Just- fuck- Just put it in!" 

"Hm, I'd love to" 

 

Jongin removes his fingers from Yixing's ass and lines his cock up with the hole. Rubbing the head up and down the cleft of his ass. Yixing gets impatient so when he feels Jongin's cock centred with his hole he pushes backwards against it. Giving out a whimper as he tries to get used to Jongin's thickness. "Damn baby, move those hips yeah" he can hear Jongin say from the impact, so Yixing does what he definitely knows how to do. He moves his hips backwards and forwards, side to side. 

 

The lights outside the showers have turned off as the time goes on. Yixing huffs out. He turns his head back to Jongin who looks incredibly pleased with having Yixing do the work. "Weren't you gonna fuck me?!" Yixing says annoyed before he feels Jongin pull out of him "no, what- come back" 

 

Jongin chuckles and turns Yixing around again, lifting Yixing's legs up around his waist as he puts his cock back into the tight heat. Yixing pants as he's impaled on Jongin's cock from gravity itself and holds on tightly around Jongin's neck. 

 

*

 

"I'm gonna cum" comes from Yixing's parted lips as he feels his dick rub between their stomachs as well as Jongin's cock hitting all the right spots. "Not yet Hyung" comes from the younger and Yixing looks at him with wide eyes as he continues to pant "what-no! You can't- ugh- decide." 

 

"Oh, I can" says Jongin as he slaps Yixing's right ass cheek. "You wanna be a good boy, right?" And Yixing finds himself nodding desperately. Being annoyed at himself for loving praise more than anything. 

 

Minutes later when Jongin says he can come he spurts his come between their stomachs as Jongin comes inside Yixing's walls. Yixing will worry about the dangers later.

 

* 

 

They both leave the studio sated that evening and Yixing supposes his face says it all as he arrives home to Minseok. His arms are folded over his chest as he eyes the red marks on Yixing's neck. "Where the hell have you been all night? - Or let me change that, who where you with?" Jongdae's blooming laugh can be heard through the apartment and Yixing wants to run and hide in his room. He's still high on sex though, which is why he ends up sitting down with his friends and spilling his guts about Jongin. Everything from how they've always been giving each other hints to how euphoric he felt as Jongin fucked him against the shower wall. Yixing feels fucking great at the moment, and he can't wait to see Jongin when their next lesson is. 

 

* 

 

Jongin and Yixing continue their ministrations for a whole year. After Yixing's year as a 22-year-old he's been fucked in Jongin's car behind the studio after Jongin said his house was too far away. In front of the mirror in the studio after seeing a little boy saying he wanted to dance with Yixing once when he got older. Possessiveness happened from both sides. Their relationship, or whatever it was, was pure passion and hunger. 

 

They stopped their  _thing_  when Jongin said he was moving away. He was moving closer to a dancing studio that offered him a job as a background dancer for the new idol group CBX. He also tells Yixing to take over his classes, which results in Yixing quitting the grocery store job. 

 

* 

 

It made Yixing sad to see Jongin go, and they ended it with a quick fuck in the train station's toilet. To be fair, Yixing isn't that hurt. Throughout the whole year he was with Jongin they never seemed to take it to the next level. It could be Yixing's fault, but he knows it's both. He doesn't know Jongin's reasons to want to keep it physical, but he knows his own. He still doesn't let himself get too attached. 

 

He guesses he's a lot more hurt from Junmyeon than he thought as he looks back on both Chanyeol and Jongin. Two relationships where things were never that emotional. Yixing does admit though, to hooking up with Jongin once more before he got exclusive with his current boyfriend (chapter 11) when Jongin came back for a weekend. For closure he supposes. 

 

 **_Jongin_ ** **_– Passion is needed, but not only in bed_ **  

 

 _____________________  

 **A/N:** I came up with this while I was showering... no judging 

 


	10. Lesson 10 - ? [M]

**A/N:**   GOT7's Im Jaebeom is mentioned as the dick who stood Yixing up, sorry JB, love you x 

_______________ 

 _-_ _Perfection might not be what you need_  

 

Yixing has been single for a year after Jongin and he's now 24. He's been focusing on getting his life sorted out, and with Jongin's help it became a lot easier. Because, yes, he did quit his job in the grocery store since he got to take over Jongin's classes. He was a bit nervous in the beginning, standing in front of Jongin's- no his own class, having to tell them that their eye candy is now gone, but he left for better things. As he tells them Jongin's future plans they all nod understandably as Jongin really is an incredible dancer.  

 

He did have to say no to taking over Jongin's ballet lessons though. Even though the class was for beginners ageing from 5 to 7 he still didn't think he could manage it. His boss was eternally grateful for his honesty as they quickly found a new employee for those lessons. Yixing was really enjoying life as it was at the moment and decided to give in to his roommates wishes to set him up on a blind date.  

 

Which is why he ends up waiting for a mystery man called im Jaebeom, holding two movie tickets in his hand to go see the new movie "Crazy Rich Asians". He's shocked to see a Hollywood movie casting an almost full Asian cast and he felt obliged to watch it. The representation isn't good, but he thinks that it's still better than no representation at all.  

 

He waits on one of the brown couches outside from the different screenings, sending off a quick message to Jaebeom that he's wearing a light blue fluffy sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. He also writes that he's the guy who looks more nervous than most people at the cinema. 

 

The clock is ticking as the movie has already started. Yixing feels really let down. This was a guy both his friends thought he could have something with, but here he is. Sitting alone. 

 

A guy slowly approaches him and he looks up and smiles. Jaebeom is tall and it makes Yixing smile as he's realised that he really likes being the shorter one after Chanyeol. His hair is split in the middle and styled upwards only to fall halfway back down. His blind date is wearing a black coat over his dark grey – almost black as well – turtle neck, and Yixing is impressed. He looks really well put together. 

 

Yixing stands up to great him and he gives Jaebeom a hug, which Jaebeom is not returning. Yixing frowns a bit but scolds his expression. "Hi Jaebeom! I'm sorry for being a bit nervous, but I got the tickets for us. Even though the movie has already started, but it's fine! It might still be some good seats left" Yixing smiles, but it quickly falters as Jaebeom– no the stranger replies. "I'm sorry, but this Jaebeom must be a complete idiot for not coming to your date. I'm Sehun, Oh Sehun" Sehun says as he stretches his hand out for Yixing to shake as he gives a weak bow. "Oh, I- thanks I guess? I'm Zhang Yixing." 

 

An awkward silence fills the cinema's hallway and Yixing doesn't know what to do with himself. "Actually, I'll gladly take his place for the evening. I promise I'll be a better company than him" and Yixing nods before he even realises what he's doing, but he lets it slide as a smile makes its way to Sehun's lips. His eyes crinkling up. 

 

They run over to the tickets sale to change Sehun's ticket for a "Crazy Rich Asians" one. None of them realises how stupid they are until they've already changed Sehun's ticket, the thought of just using Jaebeom's ticket having flown out of both their heads. 

 

* 

 

The movie ends and Sehun brings Yixing to a little restaurant he knows for some night food. They just order some ramen each as they get to know each other while slurping away on their noodles. 

 

* 

 

"So how did it go?" Jongdae asks Yixing as he arrives home. Minseok being just as interested in the answer 

"Jaebeom didn't show up" 

“He what?! I’m gonna fucki– “ Jongdae says before he’s interrupted. 

"But it’s past midnight?" Minseok says, his voice unsure. He does have to admit that on the inside he's absolutely fuming over Jaebum for letting Yixing go without even trying. 

"I still went on a date" Yixing replies secretly with a small smile gracing his lips. 

“...” 

“...” 

After a couple of silent seconds Jongdae shouts out a "C'mon spill! I can see you blushing!" Towards Yixing who puts his hands to his cheeks to calm down his face, but mostly his beating heart. He gives a secretive shake of his head as he walks to his room and closes the door. 

 

* 

 

Jongdae's best-date-price is definitely been beaten by Sehun as they go to a dance class together for their third date. Sehun quickly found out about Yixing's passion for dancing as that is his full-time job. The younger decided to surprise Yixing with a Tango lesson for partners. He thought about Rumba and Waltz as well, but the Tango with its dramatic sense won. 

 

When Sehun told him about the plans while holding a simple red rose he couldn't help but look at the younger in awe. Yixing reached out for the rose as he gave Sehun a quick peck on the lips.  

 

They arrived at the dance studio where the lesson took place and unsurprisingly enough they were the only couple consisting of two men. Yixing got a bit nervous and looked towards Sehun. He just gave a reassuring smile in return and grabbed Yixing's hand to lead him into the room.  

 

As the lesson went on the other couple's sort of disappeared for Yixing. He had so much fun with Sehun that his eyes were crinkling up into little crescents. They shared a lot of laughs too. Yixing might be good with individual dancing, but pair dance is a completely different thing. They both ended up stepping on each other's feet, but they just smiled and continued. 

 

Yixing was so lost in Sehun's eyes he failed to notice the smirk adorning Sehun's lips right before he decided to tip him backwards. Yixing let out a gasp. He quickly felt himself getting yet another blush across his cheeks. He decided to hide in the crook of Sehun's neck as Sehun leaned down to give him a quick kiss. When Yixing got lifted back up their Argentinian teacher clapped enthusiastically. Even some of the other couples decided to clap along, even though there were also the ones who just rolled their eyes. 

 

After the class Yixing joined Sehun to his studio apartment near his university (where he studied advertisement and PR). They cuddled up on Sehun's couch to watch a movie. The movie didn't play that long though before they started to kiss. It was slow but still as heated as if it were harsh. Yixing moved his hands towards Sehun's stomach and softly moved his hands around his abs. He could hear a satisfying hum from Sehun and he smiled into the kiss, giving out a little giggle as Sehun blew at Yixing's neck.  

 

Sehun moved his hands to Yixing's waist to move him into his lap. They continued kissing with all their hearts before Sehun lifted Yixing up to carry him towards the bedroom. Yixing let out yet another giggle as he heard Sehun swear as he stubbed his toe against something on his way to the bed. He smiled lovingly at the younger as he slowly put Yixing down on the bed, only to follow shortly after.  

 

After their clothes had been thrown around Yixing was moving towards Sehun's manhood, but he got pushed away and down to lie back. Sehun instead moved toward the place Yixing needed him most, and Yixing let his head fall down on the pillow as he looked up at the ceiling. A soft "ahh" came out as Sehun surprised him by licking the bottom of his cock. "Se-Sehun, you don’t- don't have to. I can just-" 

 

"Don't worry, I want to make you feel good" was all that came out of Sehun's mouth before he bobbed his head up and down, while slowly moving a dry finger towards Yixing's entrance. As he bobbed up he moved towards his night table to fetch the lube and a condom, slicking his fingers up and warming the lube before he put it against the older's hole. 

 

After getting Yixing's confirmation he pulled his fingers out and laid small kisses on Yixing's stomach and up to his lips. Sehun could feel the older’s legs wrap around his waist and he smiled at him. "You're so beautiful. Did you know that?" 

 

"I'm no-" 

"but you are. I could look at you like this for ages without getting tired of it" 

"Sehun.. Thank you" Yixing answered softly as he looked down. Not daring to meet the eyes of the younger as he said these words. He could feel fingers at his chin, lifting his head up to meet the loving gaze of Sehun. "I'll tell you this as often as I can, as you need." 

"I love you" comes from Yixing's lips before he's able to realise what he's saying. Oh my god, he just said I love you to a guy on their third date... while they were about to have sex. He can feel himself panicking and his eyes widen as he sees the surprise in Sehun's eyes, but Sehun is quick to smile before he kisses Yixing as he thrusts his cock inside in one go. A small "I love you too" comes from Sehun's lips as he keeps thrusting. Yixing is breathing heavily and holding on tightly around Sehun. Feeling his eyes water from Sehun's statement. His nails scratching against the other's back. 

 

It's slow and passionate, loving and soft as they both come. 

 

Yixing slept over that night, and he truly believes that they just made love. The first time in Yixing's life where he's felt so appreciated and adored while having sex. 

 

* 

 

Eight months into dating Sehun the conversation of them moving in together comes up. They both seem ready to do it and they're quick to agree with each other. As he tells his roommates they're extremely happy for him. He can even spot some tears in Minseok's eyes as they all hug. 

 

“I feel like a proud mum no matter how weird that sounds” Minseok says. 

“Yah no, I don’t wanna have my mum in my dating history” Yixing says as he hits the other jokingly. 

 

Jongdae just wiggles his brows as his mouth turns upwards into a playful smile “kinky.” 

 

Yixing gives them each one more hug before he walks out of his apartment with a suitcase in one hand and Sehun's hand in the other. He's so happy that Jongdae and Minseok likes Sehun as well. The first time he introduced them the conversations went so effortlessly.  

 

* 

 

9 more months pass with Sehun and Yixing living together in the studio apartment. They've been dating for over a year now, and things are still running smoothly. He feels like it's even going  _too_  smoothly. Something he brings up as he meets up with his old roommates.  

 

"What do you mean too good?" Jongdae says with scrutinising eyes.  

"I don't know. Doesn't it seem weird that it's still so great after over a year..?" Yixing says, still so insecure about himself when it comes to relationships. 

"isn't that a good thing? That it's easy between you two?" Jongdae continues. 

"I guess.." Yixing replies as he looks down at his fumbling fingers.  

"Yixing, I know you've had your bumps, but maybe you need to let yourself be happy this time? Sehun is an amazing guy, and at least it seems like he's treating you well" Minseok says as he leans towards Yixing over their newly bought living room table. Minseok puts his hand against Yixing's arm and strokes it slowly to calm him. 

"He is" Yixing says with a smile. 

 

*

 

A couple of months later the same conversation comes up. It still seems too perfect for Yixing. He's got a job doing what he loves, it makes him dance almost every day. His home is with Sehun, a guy he can't believe he had the luck to meet. But, it all seems like a painted picture. It's like his life from the day he met Sehun has been written out for him beforehand, and he's just going on autopilot, following the pattern that's been written.  

 

"This question again? Why are you so unsure of Sehun?.. Or yourself?" Jongdae says. His eyes are full of empathy as he sits with his legs crossed beside Yixing. Minseok sitting on the other side of the Chinese man.  

"As I said, you're allowed to let yourself be happy" Minseok repeats himself from months earlier. 

"I know guys, I just.. I can't help but feel like this... this picture perfect life is just about to fall apart.." 

"And if that happens that's okay, but please Yixing... Don't be the reason why it does just because of losing hope" Minseok continues. 

Jongdae nods at Minseok's words and adds "You know we're always here for you right? We know you're unsure but we really believe Sehun is good for you. As long as you let him"  

 

* 

 

Sehun had a late lesson and Yixing decided to ignore the voices in his head telling him this is too good to be true. He sets the table and finds some candle lights to put on the table as well. He decided to cook one of his favourite dishes from home. He knows he'll never make the stew as good as his mum but he knows it's pretty close.  

 

As Sehun comes home with a "Heyyy" ringing from the small studio apartment. Yixing finds it both cute and funny how Sehun always shouts about his arrival like Yixing can't see him from wherever he's at in the apartment. They eat contently in silence. Sehun putting his dishes in the sink as he goes to the bedroom to work on his assignment, only separated from the rest of the living space by a simple bookshelf (that must've been what Sehun stumbled upon when they first did it). Yixing is left in the kitchen to do the dishes before he follows Sehun to the king-sized bed. 

 

The bed almost taking up the whole studio. The only other room the apartment has is a little bathroom. Outside from that, it's all in the open. 

 

Sehun's brows are narrowed as he concentrates on his studies but Yixing is bored. He leans over Sehun's back and kisses along his neck. "What are you doing?" Comes from Sehun as he types out a sentence on his laptop. "I'm bored... entertain me." Sehun huffs out a laugh as he turns his head towards his boyfriend "sometimes I wonder who's actually the youngest." 

 

Yixing gives a pout but Sehun quickly removes it by kissing his lips. Their kiss gets more and more heated and at some point Sehun's laptop is safely placed away from the bed as they continue kissing under the duvet.  

 

* 

 

Yixing is storming into his old apartment and is greeted by worried looks from his friends. He slumps down in their couch and heaves a huge sigh. "I can't do this anymore. He's too perfect." Sehun and Yixing have been going steadily for almost two years now and Yixing can't fathom how this is even possible. 

 

"For real? A third time with this conversation?" Jongdae says a bit annoyed to Minseok as the latter slowly nods.  

 

"No, before you guys say anything.. I think it's actually a problem... Everything we do is like a routine. Like he wakes up before me, goes to uni, I go to work, I come home earlier as Sehun is either studying or being with his uni friends, I cook dinner, he comes home, we eat, we go to bed, we might fuck who knows, and then we sleep and it's the same the next day and the next again like I can't do this." Yixing quickly scrambles out as he puts his face in his hands.  

 

"What do you mean? You guys are going gre-" 

 

"Actually..." Minseok interrupts Jongdae "Yixing might have a point.. Some people yes, they want that perfect routine, but we both know Yixing, Jongdae. It's funny, but he was at his liveliest before Sehun." And Minseok moves his eyes towards Yixing. "I know you want at least something to happen every now and then that breaks that routine your life has set itself down in. Sehun is  _perfect_  yes, but maybe... maybe he's not perfect for you? Maybe that's why you can't seem to shake off these thoughts?" 

 

Yixing just looks down through his fingers and slowly nods. He leans his body towards Jongdae who's sitting beside him, feeling Jongdae moving his arm so Yixing can be held. Minseok smiles contently from standing in front of the two. He can hardly hear the mumbling from Yixing as his face is in Jongdae's chest. "mhm, like I love him, it's just- I don't know. It feels too perfect, but not the type of perfect I'm looking for..." 

 

* 

 

A couple of months after their second year anniversary Yixing decides to tell Sehun what he's been thinking. Sehun really is such an amazing person. He's just not the amazing person Yixing wants, needs. 

 

As the "Heyyy" rings through the apartment Yixing walks up to Sehun. "Sehun, can we talk for a bit?" His voice small and unsure. Sehun nods but doesn't seem too fazed by Yixing's mood. They sit down on the edge of their bed towards each other as Yixing starts "Sehun I thi-" 

 

"Actually, could I say something first?" 

Yixing looks up and slowly nods "I- okay.." 

"Yixing you're incredible. I can't believe I was as lucky to meet you. You have these beautiful eyes, and your smile just makes the whole room light up. That dimple on your face, I just want to poke it, it doesn’t just bright up the room but my whole day. And wow, and your dancing and cooking is incredible, really. And, I'd say we're pretty much perfect." Yixing feels his heart break a bit inside as he bites the insides of his cheeks to try and let Sehun finish, even though a little "Sehun I-" comes out before Sehun interrupts him. "Just not together." 

 

"…" 

"…" 

 

Yixing blinks at Sehun slowly as he says "what?" "I don't think we're meant to be. We have a great life going on here, but it's so tedious. We never break out of the routine we sat a year ago, and to be honest I'm kind of bored by it." Sehun says as he puts his hands on top of Yixing's "I'm sorry. You know I really care for you." 

 

Yixing's eyes start to tear up but instead of feeling sad he feels relieved. He smiles and a little laugh bubbles out from his throat as he leans into Sehun. "Don't be sorry. I was actually about to say the exact same thing.. I just interrupted you earlier because it sounded like the conversation was going a totally different way... like I'm still too young to marry.." And Yixing laughs a bit more, slowly followed by a little nervous chuckle from Sehun. "oh my god, I just realised how that could've come across." As he drags his hands down his face “that’s embarrassing”. 

 

Sehun wraps his arms around Yixing and kisses the top of his head. "Don’t worry though, you'll find someone." Yixing leans into Sehun's touch and says the same back "You too Sehun, you're really great." 

 

* 

 

Yixing has moved back into his room with his friends, slowly asking why his bed and furniture is untouched. "We sorta had a tiny tiny thought you'd end up coming back" Jongdae says sheepishly as he looks down. "Wow I must've have made such a good impression on you guys" Yixing replies laughing. Sehun and Yixing still occasionally talk, but not that often. They meet up once in a while to catch up. Sehun tells about the internship he got at the WUF entertainment, owned by and standing for the Wu Family. He tells him about how he'll be learning how to help up and coming idols with their social media impact and world marketing. Learning from the only son of the family, Kris Wu. 

 

Yixing nods and listens, happy for the younger. He has a big smile on his face but it quickly disappears as he spots the knowing smirk from the younger. "what?" Yixing says slowly.

 

"I should introduce the two of you!" Sehun says happily. 

* 

As soon as Sehun introduces the two of them he becomes their biggest fan, although Yixing doesn't believe him. 

 

 **_Sehun_ ** **** **_– P_** ** _erfection might not be what you need_ **  


	11. Lesson 11 - ?

**A/N:** double update! Make sure to read chapter 10 too xx 

 _________________  

 

 _\- Patience_  

 

Yixing has never had luck when it comes to love, not when he was young and dumb and not when he got older and wiser. It's not like he hasn't tried, he really has. Ten times to be exact, but those ten times made him as ready as he could've been for the hurricane called Yifan that stumbled into his life at 26. Or, Yixing actually feels like he owes Sehun a lot for wanting to introduce him to him. 

 

* 

 

If you still haven't realised... Yixing is a big fan of cafe's as they're both calming and exciting. He can relax but at the same time he can do his people watching through the windows. Sehun is sitting opposite of him, yet again talking about his boss Kris Wu. "You know, I wasn't joking when I said I should introduce the two of you..." Sehun says with a smile as he eyes his ex-boyfriend. 

 

Yixing stirs his spoon in his ice tea, even if it's no use, and puts the glass down. "I don't know Sehun.. It's not even been that long yet since we broke it off." 

 

"Does that even matter though when we're friends and both doing good?" Sehun replies, with a little pause before he continues with his eyes staring through Yixing "we - are - both doing good right? You would tell me if you weren't?" Yixing hums as he looks at the younger "I would. I promise, I'm just not sure if I should yet."

 

Sehun slumps back in his chair as he looks up to the sky for a brief moment, quickly scrambling upright again as he smiles at Yixing. "Why don't you just come visit me one day, and I'll point out who it is. You can just look at the goods you know?" Making Yixing cough on his tea. "I- I suppose?" 

 

Sehun smiles satisfyingly back at the older as he leans back in his chair, arms folded above his chest, having full faith in his boss’ good looks. 

 

* 

 

That's how Yixing finds himself outside of WUF entertainment building, holding Sehun's usual coffee order in his hand. The building is massive. Beautifully made out of glass almost all the way through, giving the building the modern look needed for Seoul. He takes a deep breath as he walks inside, towards the reception girl sitting behind her desk. "Hi, how can I help you sir?" "I'm here to meet my friend Oh Sehun? I believe he told you about it?" Yixing shifts nervously from one foot to the other as the reception lady scrolls through her list on the computer. Yixing lets out a breath as she nods. "Ah, Zhang Yixing. Now if you'll please follow Mr. Lee over there. He'll bring you to the right floor" she says as she stretches her hand towards Mr. Lee. Yixing gives a quick bow as he walks after the suit clad man.  

 

The elevator trip to floor 15 is nothing other than awkward. Yixing feels severely under dressed beside the man in a dark blue suit. His own choice of clothing – the same light blue fluffy sweatshirt he wore when he met Sehun and washed out skinny jeans – not reaching the standards he can clearly see. As the elevator opens on the right floor Mr. Lee puts a hand at his waist to push him forwards, before he closes the elevator to go down again with a "Sehun will be in the common room further down on this floor." 

 

Yixing bows as he turns around looking at his surroundings. He can see two glass offices at the end of the hall with another room in the middle of the two. The middle room having glass walls as well, but the inside being hidden by bright grey blinds. Quickly deciding in his head that this Kris Wu must be the one to stay there. As he walks further down he looks to his right side towards the desks lined up with small boards separating them. The other side has some desks as well, but halfway down he can see an open space with green couches, some desks with coffee machines on top. He's so lost in his thoughts he doesn't notice the body moving closer to him before it's too late. Yixing crashes into the other body spilling Sehun's coffee all over the both of them. Yixing gasps as he looks up towards the taller man. 

 

He is absolutely gorgeous with his height and silver dyed hair. His eyes are piercing through him and his lips small and plump. Yixing quickly stops himself from staring any longer as he sees the frown upon the others lips as his brows tightly pulls down towards his eyes. "I'm so sor-" Yixing starts to say before he's rudely interrupted.  

 

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing on my floor?" 

"I- uhm I-" 

"Do you even know how expensive this suit was you damn idiot?!" 

 

Yixing just stands there blinking while trying to figure out the right syllables to use to make words fall out of his mouth. The other being far more intimidating. "I'm so sorry Kris, he's with me" he can hear from a familiar voice as he's dragged away from the oldest rage. 

 

Yixing is placed down at one of the green couches in the common room with Sehun crouching before him. And, he releases a breath as he snaps out of it. "ohmygod Sehun I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" "Don't worry about it." Sehun laughs quietly. "Well.. I guess you've met Kris now." 

 

Realisation dawns upon Yixing as he scrunches his eyes at the other. "That's the one you want to set me up with?! That- that snob!??" He hits Sehun in the shoulder "what's wrong with you??!" Yixing continues. 

Sehun grabs Yixing's arm as he sits down beside him instead. "yeah, not really the first impression I was hoping for.. But I promise, he's calm, you just gotta get past the whole I'm-better-than-you-aura."

 

"what the hell Sehun..." 

 

* 

 

Their second meeting was way better if Sehun says so himself. He had told Yixing that he forgot some documents at home, and since Yixing knew where it was as well as his work place he asked him to get it. The catch is, the envelope Sehun put on his table at home doesn't hold anything other than blank A4 papers. Crossing his fingers for this to work out. He just wanted them in the same room. 

 

As he gets a text from Yixing that he's there he tells him to come up and just put them on the desk in the middle office of his floor. That Kris is out on errands so Yixing needs to get it there before he's back.

 

 _Why can't I just give it to you?_  Yixing texts back, but Sehun quickly comes up with the excuse of having been put on printing duty for the day... and there was a lot of printing to do. Thanking his lucky stars for his ex-boyfriend's naivety. Sehun hides behind someone else's desk as he sees Yixing, being the good friend he is, walking towards Kris' office. Oh, and Sehun forgot to mention to Yixing that Kris would be back in approximately one minute.  

 

Sehun kept eyeing the clock on the wall as Yixing knocked on the door before silently walking inside with the envelope. All Sehun could do then was smile and cross his fingers as he saw Kris walk towards his opened office door, eyes confused. 

 

-

 

Yixing was just about to leave the office after putting the envelope down when he heard the door behind him get shut. He whips his head around coming face to face with  _angry brows_ as he liked to call him in his head. "You again?! And in my fucking office?!" "I-" before Yixing could continue he made a slow  _aaaaah_  sound as he realised this was Sehun's work. He might be slow at times, but he knows the mischievous ways the younger could do things. Being fully aware of Sehun's earlier promise to get them together. "-it's just a misunderstanding... I think Sehun made this happen.." 

Kris raised his left eyebrow "and why would he want you in my office?" 

 

"Okay so it's actually pretty funny" Yixing laughs awkwardly to fill out the tense atmosphere "he just thinks we'd be good together." As he can see the confusion on Kris' face he continues "as boyfriends..." 

"Pardon?" Kris says as he shakes his head "I swear my dad should never have accepted him he- Wait!" He stops as he looks at Yixing with a smug face "does this mean you find me hot?" Kris takes a step forward, and Yixing proceeds to take one backwards until he's right against the others desk. "no..." "I think you do" Kris replies quickly as he's now crowding Yixing's personal space giving of a smirk as he looks into Yixing's eyes. "So how about we fulfil his wishes? Join me for lunch today?" 

 

* 

 

That's how Yixing first accepted to go out with Kris, hoping he’d be put off the oldest  _people-I-hate-list_ if he accepted. As he walked out of the office that day, beside Kris, he could see the glee in Sehun's smile as they walked past him. Yixing just rolled his eyes and ignored him, holding up his middle finger behind his back as he walked of. 

 

He supposes he should thank Sehun for it now... 

 

* 

 

Their relationship didn't start of great, but that only meant it had a lot of space to develop. Which it certainly did. They slowly opened up to each other as they learned about the others quirks. Yixing learned that when Kris laughed he would put his hand in front of his face in a fist to hide his smile. He learned that Kris often pushed his brows together when he was unsure. But, Yixing also learned that if he just poked the cleft between his brows that appeared, Kris would let his face relax. As well as knowing about that one-time Sehun tried to do it with a:  _it makes you look uglier than normal_ _Hy_ _ung_  coming from his lips. Kris just ended up with a bigger frown. Making Yixing giggle in the background. 

 

In the beginning Yixing is sure Kris only dated him for the sake of sex, but after Yixing jokingly told him he only puts out after the fifth date Kris ended up making a real effort. Which benefited the both of them as they got closer. And trust this, the effort was so good that Yixing ended up asking Kris to join him home after their fourth. 

 

* 

 

"Sooo have you told him about Luhan?" Jongdae asks one day while the three roommates are having dinner.  

"Yeah" Yixing says while giving a shy smile 

"So, he doesn't care about you having a sex tape?" Jongdae replies with joy and smugness. 

"Well, technically... I don't have it, I'm in it" Yixing says with a wink, repeating Jongdae's words from earlier "no but seriously, he just found it hot. He even asked me if we could make one for fun." 

"And you said yes!?" Minseok replied with big eyes 

"Maybe..." Yixing replied cheekily as he felt his face heat up. 

 

* 

 

Yixing is in his shared apartment alone baking some cupcakes for the upcoming office party. Celebrating one of their girl groups getting an all kill with their latest comeback. He also believed it was a nice thing to do for the other as they’ve been dating for quite some time now. Long enough for them to call each other a couple. 

 

He was in the middle of squeezing some turquoise buttercream from one piping bag to another as he realised he chose one way too small when the doorbell rang. A little shock went through him as the piping back exploded. He put the piping bag down and patted his hands against the apron he was wearing as he headed towards the door. Looking through the peeking hole to see Kris on the other side. 

 

“Hi Kris!” He said as he opened the door. 

“Hey Yix–” his eyes widening as he took in the others state “what happened to you?” Confusion clearly written on his face.  

“I’m baking for the office party?” 

“And you’re the cake?” Kris replied with even more confusion making Yixing look down at himself.  

“Oh..” He says as he sees his own state. His apron not being of much help as his arms and jeans were covered in flour and turquoise buttercream. “Whatever just come in”. 

 

Kris offered to help the younger with the baking: "looks like you need a lot of help so what sort of prince would I be if I didn’t help my princess in distress." Earning him a punch to the chest as a hissed  _don’t. Call. Me. That._ Came from Yixing. 

 

Yixing couldn’t help but laugh though when he realised Kris was ruining things more than helping. He’d even managed to get some of the batter in his hair, playing it of by saying he thought of dying his hair a cooler white. 

 

“Well if I just do this, even better.” Yixing said as he smeared some batter across Kris’ cheek. “Now your skin matches your hair.” and Yixing couldn’t do anything other than laugh with his head fallen backwards as he saw the scandalised look on the older’s face. 

“did you just?” Kris’ eyes popping out of his skull before the eyes turned mischievous as he threw a handful of flour against his boyfriend. 

 

They were throwing batter and flour around everywhere and the kitchen looked like a mess, but Yixing couldn’t think about that as Kris’ held one of his arms while the other rested on his waist. It was so cliché, but it was one of those moments Yixing had always dreamed of. Always wishing it could happen to him. Yixing could feel his heart beating out of his chest as they looked at each other. The time slowed down and it felt like everything was in slow motion, except for his beating heart and thoughts. Until they both leaned in and their lips touched. 

It wasn’t harsh, it wasn’t filled with urgency. There was no tongue, no teeth. Just a long and innocent kiss. 

 

“Yifan” Yixing could hear from Kris’ lips and the eyes he didn’t notice he had closed opened up. Did he just say another guy’s name?! “wai- what?” 

“Please? I think you should call me Yifan” 

And Yixing made an aaahh sound before he voiced out the name, testing out the feeling of it on his tongue as he smiled. “okay.” 

“Can we just go to your room and I’ll order some cakes instead?” Yifan said hopefully and Yixing just nodded as he dragged him towards his room. He’ll deal with Jongdae and Minseok’s wrath about the mess later. 

 

* 

 

Yixing and Yifan – as he was told to call the older – is sitting in Yifan's apartment, watching the news, when Yixing sees Junmyeon on screen. He smiles as the other is using a big scissor to cut a ribbon for the business' new addition. It makes him realise that all his previous heartbreaks were worth it. He's even happy he met Luhan, because without those things happening to his younger self, his present self would never have met Yifan. 

 

The guy who looked like he could breathe fire the first time they met, but the one that Yixing learned is just a cheesy dork hidden in a tall body. Which is also why he says yes when Yifan proposes to him under the starlit night in their favourite park. Surrounded by fairy lights he later learned was Jongdae’s idea, and rose petals lying on the ground in courtesy of Minseok.   

 

* 

 

It's after his 29th birthday that he receives an unexpected message from Jongin. Someone he hasn’t heard from in years. 

 

_I heard you're getting married?_

_I guess me being back in town doesn't_   _mean reunion sex this time? :((_ _((_  

 

Yixing laughs while he reads the message, even though Yifan is frowning at him from behind Yixing as he also reads the message. His frown never leaving his lips as Yixing explains who Jongin is. The taller pouts his lips with his arms crossed. "Fan stop it, it makes you look stupid." A wide grin appears on Yifan's face as he pounces on Yixing "How about having sex with this stupid looking guy instead?" He says as he kisses  _his_ _Xingie's_  lips. 

 

Yixing deciding to tell him later that he invited some of his previous crushes to the wedding. Only smiling when Yifan nods and smiles as he tells him. “It’s okay, we'll be the only ones to say “I do” so it’s okay.” 

 

 **_Yifan_ ** **_–_ ** **_Patience, great things take time_ **  

 

______________ 

 **A/N** : IM SO SORRY THIS LAST CHAPTER SUCKS IDK HOW THIS EVEN HAPPENED :(((( 

BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS OMG, MY FIRST FINISHED (CHAPTERED) FANFICTION AND IM SO HAPPY. Of course some things could’ve been different, because I know some chapters are worse than others, but I’m still happy. Thank you so so much for reading xx 

 


	12. Bonus: I do

**A/N:**   _I felt lovesick in the middle of the night a couple of days ago, so this happened._ _I just wanted to go back to this little universe for a little bit x And honestly, I can’t believe so many of you read this. I’m shocked and I’m so thankful for you all still seeing this <3 And sorry this isn't the best._

 

YIXING + YIFAN

Please join us to celebrate  
Our Wedding

~ Saturday the fifteenth of May  
Two thousand and twenty ~

 

CEREMONY:  
Three PM  
Seoul Forest Park  
Seongdong-gu, Seoul

RECEPTION:  
Five PM  
WUF Entertainment  
Floor seven

 

The favour of a reply is requested by  
the fifteenth of February

_________________ will joyfully attend  
with _________________ as their plus one

 

Yixing’s hands are balled into fists by his side as he looks at himself in the mirror. His palms are sweaty, and his breath is heavier than it should be. He takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes. Today is the day. Yixing cannot believe that the day is finally here. The day for him to finally get married to the man he truly loves.

 

He’s 30 now, and it feels like just yesterday when Yifan decided to propose to him. Under the moonlight of the beautiful park of “Seoul Forest” where they will get married today. It might be two years ago, but Yixing can remember it so vividly. As if he was watching a movie all over again. He must laugh while he remembers back on it though, poor Yifan. He must’ve gotten a heart attack.

 

 

_Yifan and Yixing are walking around in the famous Seoul Forest. Hand in hand, with no care in the world for who might see or who might care. Yifan is smiling from ear to ear as Yixing talks about the new show that he will prepare for along with his dance class._

_They just left the Chinese restaurant. The perfect mix of being authentic enough for them both to kill off their homesickness, but still Korean enough for them to know that they want to stay. It’s been one of their favourite places to eat at for years, and the family that owns the place always greets the two of them with big smiles and hugs. They don’t even have to order anymore as the old lady knows them well enough to know what they want to eat._

_Yifan can’t believe how smoothly the night has gone so far. Everything from the delicious dinner, where Yifan had gotten all of the other guests to hand Yixing a beautiful pink rose. Not because the red ones aren’t the epitome of love and romance, but simply because Yixing finds the pink ones more beautiful. What other reason does Yifan need?_

_In addition to this, Yifan made sure to pre order a bigger selection of food than usual. Usually they get 2-3 dishes, but this time Yifan wanted to order 6 small plates of different kinds of food from their home country. The sheer joy in Yixing’s eyes when he saw the array of food will keep Yifan satisfied for weeks on end._

_Yifan can’t shake his nerves off though. This is the day he’s planning on proposing to the love of his life. This is the day he’s been preparing for since the day Yixing sniffled into his shoulder while they were watching an action movie. Yifan just knew, that from that moment on, he didn’t want to spend even a day without the other._

_But right now, as he can see the rose petals from Minseok starting to show on the ground they’re walking on, he’s nervous. He’s never been this nervous before. Okay, to be completely honest, he’s petrified. This is do or die. Yixing will either say yes and they’ll be living happily ever after, or he says no, and their lives will forever change for the worse._

_The fairy lights, thanks to Jongdae, can be seen on the trees and along the park lights and Yifan realises that this is it._

_Yifan stops in his tracks, making Yixing stumble a little before he looks back at the other. A questioning look on his face._

_“Yixing!” Yifan breathes out heavily. The name coming out louder than he anticipated._

_“Uhm, Yes..?”_

_“Please come here” Yifan says lower this time, bringing Yixing closer to him so he can hold both of Yixing’s hands._

_“Okay here goes nothing” Yifan says under his breath. Yixing’s eyes showing curiosity, shining more than usual with the help of the fairy lights._

_“Yixing… I love yo-“_

_“I love you too”_

_“Please don’t interrupt me now, or else I won’t be able to do this” Yifan says with a little nervous laugh. “But, okay. So, remember the day you spilled coffee on me?” and a hum can be heard from Yixing. “Well, I kinda hated you when that happened, and I kept on hating on you every time I saw Sehun because he kept making me think of you. But then I realised it was just me who couldn’t get you out of my head, no matter how much I thought I hated you. And I can’t believe you agreed to have lunch with me that day. Ever since that day I have been so incredibly happy, and it’s all because of you…”_

_Tears can be seen in Yixing’s eyes at the older continues. “Yifan…”_

_“I can’t believe it took you all your heartbreaks to find love, because I fell in love with you as soon as you let me do it. But I look at myself as lucky for you being with me and accepting me. I love you so much, and I don’t want to not be with you…” Yifan exhales deeply as he stumbles to grab for the box in his suit jacket. It takes a couple of tries, but it’s all going great in Yixing’s head._

_Down on one knee, and Yifan finally asks the question. “Zhang Yixing, will you let me love you for the rest of my life?”_

_Jongdae and Minseok, not being able to keep their excitement in as they start clapping and shouting from behind a tree. Slowly coming forward before they freeze in their tracks._

_“No” Yixing says with a small smile. His eyes shining too bright for Yifan’s liking as he feels his heart shatter._

_“I- uhm?” Yifan says as he stands up, feeling like he just lost everything he ever wanted._

_“because I was going to ask you today instead.” Yixing smiles brightly. “I even got your friend Henry to help me. Or actually, he managed to spill your plans to me, so we decided to change it up a little” Yixing continues as he goes down on one knee. Taking the same position as Yifan did just seconds earlier. “Wu Yifan, I’m so sorry for saying no to you, but I love you with all of my heart. I’m so lucky to have someone as handsome and kind as you to love me, and I feel even luckier for loving you. I don’t know what to say while doing something like this, but I hope you can see it in my eyes how much I want to be with you… so please. If you’ll let me. Will you marry me?”_

~

 

Thanks to Yifan’s family’s money, as well as Yixing’s savings, they managed to pull of an outside wedding in the beautiful May weather. Due to the wedding being in a park they didn’t have access to proper dressing rooms, but courtesy of Yifan’s parents, they rented in two studio trucks for them to get ready in. None of them looking like trucks from the insides with how their walls are bright white. The roofs filled with lights and a big mirror at the end. The walls covered with benches, chairs and shelves for them to put their outfits on. The trucks look amazing if Yixing is being completely honest. One of them in which Yixing is standing in right now as he looks himself up and down.

 

“Hi” comes sheepishly from behind him and when Yixing looks in the direction in the mirror he sees Yifan. Standing with a big smile on his face, letting his gums show. He’s dressed in black suit pants and a white button up shirt so far and he’s so god damn handsome Yixing can’t do anything but say _Hi_ back. Although it’s quickly followed by a small panic littered laugh.

 

“Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding?”

“I had to see you though” Yifan says as he pulls Yixing towards him by the waist.

“Risking our whole future on a couple of minutes, hmm?” Yixing jokes with his hands on Yifan’s chest.

“A risk I’m willing to take”

“Always so cheesy”

“Isn’t that why you fell for me?” Yifan smirks back, although it quickly changes to a genuine smile

“I recall you falling for me first”

“And you’re right.” Yifan says honestly. Their previously jokingly mood having ended. “I fell for you so quick and so hard. I’m still unsure as to how you managed to do it.” Yifan smiles as he says. Giving the other a quick peck on the lips. “To be honest, I came here to calm my nerves.” Yifan ends.

“Really?”

“Mhmm, and you stress me down so easily. I can’t wait to get out there and just marry you already” Yifan halfway shouts.

“Shhhh! You’re not supposed to be in here” Yixing laughs.

 

~

 

As Yifan leaves another heavy breath leaves Yixing’s lips as he closes his eyes again, a small smile adorning his lips as he just prepares himself menta-

 

“Wait what?!” can be heard from the other side of the thin paper wall that has been put by the entrance to the truck.

“Don’t yell!” the voice of Minseok hisses back

“I’m sorry for freaking the fuck out!” Yixing now recognising the voice of Jongdae

 

Yixing walks slowly over to the thin wall as he peeks around the corner of it. Looking at the others for a couple of seconds before Minseok sees him.

“What’s happening?” Yixing asks, surprisingly calm

“Eeehhhh, well… uhm” Jongdae begins. Yixing urges him on with big eyes showing impatience. “So it turns out your officiant didn’t show up yet, b-“ Jongdae is cut off by Yixing’s panicked voice.

“He’s not here?!?” Yixing says while he rushes back towards the mirror in the back. Running his hands through the papers lying around on the benches and tables along the back wall. “Nonono this can’t be happening to me” Yixing continues as he scrambles for a paper. What paper he’s looking for he doesn’t know, but anything to make sense of what Jongdae just told him. “Not today, It can’t happen, I can’t” and Yixing’s voice breaks as he continues “what am I going to do, what is- ohmygod, Yifan, what is he going t-“

 

“Yah! Stop pacing!” Jongdae screams out. Getting Yixing to stop in his tracks as he looks back at the other.

“How can you tell me to stop!? It’s my wedding day Jongdae!” Yixing continues

“Hey, we got a solution okay?” Minseok tries slowly.

“And what exactly is that?” Yixing says sceptically

“Well, I was kinda hoping for you and Yifan to ask me to officiate the wedding, so I kinda prepared for it…” Minseok continues slowly

“You’re not an officiant though?”

“Technically I am” Minseok says sheepishly

“He got it online!” Jongdae joins in with

 

~

 

Okay, this is going fine Yixing. The officiant isn’t here, but it’s okay. Minseok will take over. He can do it. Yixing trusts him. Just breathe.

 

“You look amazing by the way” Jongdae says as Yixing tries to fix his frazzled hair

“Do you think it’s okay?” Yixing asks quietly

“Yixing, you look amazing.” Jongdae repeats

“But will Yifan find it okay?” and Jongdae wants to joke with him about how this is all happening because Yifan proposed to him, but he can see the insecurity in Yixing’s eyes. He guesses it’s the normal wedding nerves creeping in, so he does what he can as Yixing’s best man.

“He will be fine, and he’ll be even better when he sees you walk down the isle okay? Just look at you Yixing! This suit is hugging you in all the right places! And whoever tipped you about getting an icy blue suit should get a big pat on the back if you ask me, because you really do look amazing today, okay? You have nothing to worry about. You deserve this. You deserve to be happy. I promise you” Jongdae finishes as he looks Yixing in the eyes. The tears of the older impossible to miss, but they both hug it out in the best way they can.

 

“Did you really have to compliment yourself in all of that though?” Yixing laughs

“It’s a damn good colour!” Jongdae laughs back

“You’re right” Yixing smiles.

 

~

 

The music starts playing and Yixing grabs his dad’s arm as they begin their walk towards Yifan. The walk is in the middle of a big trail in the park. Trees standing beautifully on each side of it. The green looking incredible against the pink flowers in the middle. The arch is made out of wood, intertwined with pink and white roses. The same roses being laced into the chairs that their guests are sitting on.

 

When Yixing rounds the corner to start walking straight ahead he looks up at Yifan at the end. His white suit jacket looking beautiful with his black suit pants. A perfectly tied bowtie is sitting at his neck, and Yixing can’t help but smile as Yifan smiles back at him. Yixing looks around the isle towards all the people who are there to celebrate them. His family is here as well as Yifan’s. Both of their co-workers have also showed up. Including his previous one, Jongin.

 

Even more surprised is he when he can see Kyungsoo in the audience. Knowing fully well how the other looks with how well he’s doing it in the acting industry. Junmyeon is also there, although Yixing is unsure of why, but he feels grateful for all of his guests. Especially Sehun, smiling and waving at him from the second row. A look that says _I told you so_ shining bright in his eyes.

 

“It’s time” Yixing’s father says as he stops his tracks in front of the isle. He takes both of Yixing’s hands in his as he says a few words. “I’m so proud of you, and you deserve all the happiness in the world, okay? I love you so much.” He finishes as he hugs the man who will always be his little boy.

 

“Wow, you look incredible” comes out of Yifan’s lips as Yixing takes his place on the opposite side of the taller. Both of them having their respective best men. Jongdae being Yixing’s and Yifan’s childhood friend Henry being his.

 

Minseok is standing between them with a big smile on his face. He gives them both a look of glee before he begins;

“Zhang Yixing and Wu Yifan, today you are surrounded by your friends and family. All of us are gathered here today to witness your marriage and to share the joy of your happiness.

 

Love is a difficult word to define. But, I hope the both of you will always have the feeling of love towards each other. To feel the tenderness and vulnerability of loving one another. To feel any type of compassion, hope, joy, pain and hurt with the presence of the other. May you always need, want and seek one another.” Minseok takes a pause as he looks at the two grooms.

 

Both of them standing with smiles on their faces. None of them knowing whether to smile with their teeth or not as their eyes crinkle into crescents. It’s all so overwhelming to Yixing that he can barely hear what Minseok is saying, but he knows when he needs to get his head back into it.

 

“We’ve now come to the point of your ceremony where you’re going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I wish for you both to remember that your vows will be the foundation of your future. Wu Yifan, you may say your vows first.” Minseok says as he looks at the taller.

 

Yifan clears his throat as he brings out a crumbled paper from the pocket of his suit. His hands are shaking with nerves, but he takes a deep breath to try and calm himself before he starts of his vows. “I never imagined for this day to come, and never ever did I imagine for you to literally stumble into my life” Yifan chuckles a little with the rest of the guests too. “We might not have gotten of to the best of starts, but as soon as we started to get to know each other I knew I wanted you, that I needed you. You were just a ray of sunshine Yixing, and I promise to always do my best for you to keep shining. I promise to be the best that I can be for you to be happy and always smiling. And most of all, I promise to be here for you and love you for the rest of my life.” Yifan smiles widely as he says an _I love you_ to end his vows. His note being crumbled even more with the nerves he felt as he said his vows. Forgetting some of the things he wrote, and adding some things he hadn’t originally written down, but the joyful tears in Yixing’s eyes makes it all okay.

 

“Now, Zhang Yixing, you may say your vows” Minseok says as he gushes over Yifan’s words. His own excitement being shown in his little squeal of happiness.

 

“If you had asked me five years ago if I ever thought I’d find the one, I would’ve laughed in your face. But the day I met you… or rather on our first date-“ And a little scoff can be heard from Sehun, making Yixing laugh at the younger. “I got the feeling that this could lead to something fantastic. Something great. Never had I imagined to be able to call you mine, and for you to call me yours. I promise to always be your biggest supporter in life. Your number one fan. I promise to always keep that smile on your face. To love you through our ups and downs, and to always laugh at your jokes. Whether they’re funny or not.” And just like Yifan, Yixing ends his vows with an _I love you_.

 

Tears can be seen in Minseok’s eyes as he tells them to exchange their rings. Clapping excitingly with his hands before he pulls himself together, so he can close the ceremony.

 

“And now, by the power vested in me by the guy from the sketchy website, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband! You may now kiss!” Minseok finished of before he lets out a loud shout. Clapping as hard and loud as he can along with the rest of the guests as he sees, the now, Zhang Wu Yixing and Wu Zhang Yifan kiss.

 

Yixing brings his hands to Yifan’s face as he kisses the taller. Feeling arms around his waist as they keep their lips together. He has to admit it’s a little bit tricky with the way they’re both smiling, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
